Collection
by dumpling-lion
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot yang dibuat untuk ulang tahun bias-bias tersayang di tahun 2016. BoyxBoy Fic. [1: iKON's Yundong] [2: WINNER's JinHoon] [3: WINNER's MinYoon/SongKang]
1. Chapter 1: January the 3th

**JANUARY COLLECTION**

| ikon fanfiction | yundong | yunhyeong/donghyuk |

| iKON © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| JANUARY COLLECTION © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

inspired by **Little Red Riding Hood** by **Charles Perrault**

* * *

 **chapter one:**

 _ **(January the 3**_ _ **th**_ _ **) iKON's Donghyuk**_

 **'Red Hood Boy and The Unusual-Wolf Boy'**

* * *

Donghyuk terduduk dengan tangan sibuk membuat temali pada sepatu _boots_ baru hadiah dari Tuan Koo ketika pintu rumah kayunya diketuk secara terburu-buru.

"Kim Donghyuk!"

 _Hanya Jinhwan hyung_ , Donghyuk membatin dalam hati sambil menggumam tak peduli. Kenapa harus terburu-buru begitu, sih? Toh nanti Donghyuk akan menemui Jinhwan untuk mengambil buket bunga pesanannya.

"Aku tahu kau disana, Bocah Kim! Cepat keluar atau aku dobrak pintu rumahmu!"

Pfft, omong kosong. Jinhwan itu mungil seperti kurcaci-kurcaci teman Putri Salju. Mana mungkin berhasil mendobrak pintu kayu kuat begini.

Donghyuk, yang sudah selesai dengan menyimpul _boots_ barunya, bangkit dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Seketika ia memasang wajah datar melihat Jinhwan nyengir tak bersalah padanya.

"Apa?" ketus Donghyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibir kesal walau sebenarnya acara mengambeknya ini tidak beralasan. Jinhwan masih nyengir kuda, lalu ia mengulurkan sebuket bunga cantik ke dada Donghyuk dengan cepat tapi tetap menjaganya agar tidak rusak.

"Kau lama sekali, dasar bocah menyebalkan. June pasti sudah menungguku di dekat danau."

Gerutuan Jinhwan berbanding terbalik dengan wajahnya yang berseri-seri. Mungkin _florist_ muda ini sedang membayangkan kencannya dengan manusia paling _sassy_ seantero desa yang sialnya adalah anak dari kepala desa paling baik hati di dunia.

Donghyuk hanya mengangguk asal dan menerima bunga itu sambil masih mengerucut kesal akan Jinhwan yang kini pergi dengan riang menyusuri jalanan berbatu di desanya yang diwarnai daun maple gugur.

 _Junhoe, ya._

Donghyuk merasakan sisa-sisa iri setengah mati pada Jinhwan membumbung dihatinya. Kenapa iri? Salahlan keberhasil Jinhwan melelehkan hati berselimut es Junhoe dan _crush_ kecil nan bodohnya yang sudah berlalu pada pemuda narsis tetangganya itu.

"Well, saatnya lupakan manusia tengil itu dan _move on._ " gumam Donghyuk lalu membetulkan _coat_ merahnya yang membalut rapi tubuhnya. Kakinya mulai melangkah menusuri jalanan tepat diseberang rumahnya yang akan membawanya menuju hutan tepi desanya sambil menggenggam erat buket bunganya yang hanya terdiri dari dua macam bunga.

Lili putih, perlambang cinta yang dalam namun diliputi oleh duka.

 _Morning Glory_ , perlambang janji yang akan dipegang teguh.

.

.

.

Donghyuk selalu suka dengan hutan tepi desanya.

Terutama dengan bau hutannya, kicauan burung serta gemerisik daun yang terdengar serta pohon apel yang bertebaran dengan buah merah ranum disana.

Kakinya terus melangkah sementara tangan kanannya menggengam erat buket bunga dan tangan kirinya merapikan tudung dari _coat_ panjang yang menutupi _sweater beige_ dan jeans robek di tubuhnya. _Trench coat_ merah ini selalu menjadi _coat_ favorit Donghyuk karena itu ialah hadiah ulang tahun ke 19 dari orang tuanya.

Hadiah terakhir kalau diperjelas lagi.

Masa bodoh dengan julukan _Red Riding Hood_ yang tersemat padanya karena kesukaannya mondar-mandir dengan _coat maroon_ itu, yang penting Donghyuk tidak mendapat masalah dan omongan orang bukan apa-apa baginya.

Setelah cukup jauh berjalan menyusuri jalanan berlumpur, Donghyuk berhenti sejenak menatap pohon _willow_ unik di persimpangam jalan di depannya. _Weeping willow_ itu berdiri kokoh disana dan membuat kepala Donghyuk berdenyut samar ketika menatapnya lama.

Sambil mengambil jalan di kanan _willow_ itu, Donghyuk mendenggung pelan dan menundukkan pandangannya menuju _boots_ barunya yang ternoda lumpur.

Pikirannya melayang pada memori yang selalu menghantui mimpinya hampir setiap hari.

.

.

.

 _Donghyuk cilik mengendap-endap dengan kaki gemuknya memasuki hutan. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat seekor puppy mungil berbulu putih bersih sementara kakinya terus melangkah menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang tadi ia lihat memasuki hutan dengan wajah was-was setelah meninggalkan Donghyuk yang setengah mengantuk di sofa._

Mungkin mereka hanya ingin bermain _hide-and-seek_ dan sedang menungguku di dekat tebing bersemak.

 _Rasa ingin tahu meliputi diri Donghyuk ketika ia samar-samar menyusuri jalanan berlumpur yang biasa menjadi rute jalan-jalannya bersama ayahnya._

 _Mata mungilnya saat ini menatap_ weeping willow _ketika ia berhenti di persimpangan jalan. Donghyuk sendiri kini mengernyitkan dahi lalu menggumam polos kebingungan akan rute mana yang harus ia ambil._

Appa bilang kanan.

Tapi yang mana yang kanan dan yang mana yang kiri?

 _Donghyuk membatin sambil menggumamkan kepolosan ala bocah sebelum berjongkok karena lelah. Ia ingin menyusul orang tuanya yang mungkin pergi menuju tebing bersemak tapi ia tak tahu harus mengambil jalan yang mana._

 _Kepalanya sedikit mengadah menatap pohon rindang yang sedikit menutupi langit ketika ia sadar bahwa langit sudah mulai ditutupi oleh kegelapan._

 _Apa malam sebentar lagi akan muncul?_

 _Donghyuk benci kegelapan._

 _Sangat benci._

 _Bagaimana bila Appa dan Eommanya dimakan oleh monster yang muncul dari kegelapan?_

 _Perasaan panik merambat cepat dalam diri Donghyuk. Pelukannya pada anjing putih manis itu makin erat bersamaan dengan matanya yang mulai berair dan isakan ketakutan yang keluar dari bibirnya._

 _"HUWAAA! APPAAA! EOMMAAA!"_

 _._

 _PRANG!_

 _Donghyuk menjatuhkan mug keramik yang ia bawa ketika melihat sosok berpakaian hitam dengan topeng warna merah menyala sedang berdiri di tengah dapurnya sambil menatap lurus ke mata Donghyuk._

 _Donghyuk menggigit bibir dan membulatkan mata kaget ketika sosok itu mengacungkan sebuah parang yang berkilat namun ternoda cairan merah yang terus menetes. Kakinya seketika seolah terpaku tak bisa digerakkan saat geraman rendah terdengar menggema di telinganya._

Monster kah? Tidak, itu jelas manusia.

 _Mata Donghyuk tak hentinya menatap sosok itu yang kini mulai bergerak mendekat bersamaan dengan bau anyir besi yang makin tercium seiring langkahnya._

Itu bau darah.

Tapi milik siapa?

 _DOK DOK DOK!_

 _"TUAN KIM! APA YANG TERJADI?!"_

 _Pintu digedor panik bersamaan dengan teriakan Tuan Koo dan gumaman ramai dengan bernacam suara memanggil nama ayahnya yang membuat Donghyuk terkesiap bingung._

Apa yang sedang terjadi?

 _Namun kebingungannya itu hanya terasa sesaat ketika tenggorokannya makin tercekat melihat sosok hitam tadi kini tepat berada di depannya dengan parang yang diacungkan di bawah lehernya._

 _Dinginnya logam parang itu terasa amat nyata bagi Donghyuk, bercampur dengan bau darah dan keringat samar yang tercium hidungnya._

Apa aku akan dibunuh?

 _BRAK!_

 _Suara pintu terdobrak bersamaan dengan langkah kaki bersahutan ialah hal terakhir yang di dengar Donghyuk sebelum ia merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat pada tubuhnya disusul bau anyir yang merebak serta pandangannya yang berkunang._

 _Tepatnya lagi, sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap._

 _._

Perampok itu ialah perampok tunggal yang sejak dulu mengincar permata milik nenekmu membobol rumahmu.

 _Donghyuk menatap nanar dua peti di depannya lalu menggengam pinggiran jasnya erat-erat ketika kesedihan mulai menguasai dirinya. Terlebih ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap bingkai foto berisi foto kedua orang tuanya yang tersenyum diantara karangan bunga._

Perampok itu mungkin membunuh orang tuamu ketika orang tuamu berkata bahwa permata itu tidak ada di rumahmu.

 _"Hey, Donghyuk, kalau kau lelah duduklah, akan kutemani." bisik Junhoe tepat di telinganya yang membuat tangisan Domghyuk kini mulai tersendat-sendat keluar membentuk isakan setengah cegukan._

Beruntungnya saat itu teriakan ibumu membuat orang-orang kebingungan menuju rumahmu. Ditambah saat ia menyusup kau sedang tertidur di lantai dua sehingga si perampok tidak menyadari keberadaanmu hingga kau turun ke lantai satu.

 _Air matanya makin deras seiring akan Junhoe yang menariknya kebelakang dan mendudukkannya pada kursi kayu yang tidak nyaman._

Beruntung perampok itu hanya sempat menyabetmu sebelum ia terjatuh kesakitan dan mati akibat tembakan dari Tuan Koo.

 _Bagaimana bisa itu dibilang beruntung kalau orang tuanyalah yang menjadi korban kini? Terlebih hari itu adalah satu hari setelah hari spesial Donghyuk dalam hidupnya._

 _Masih jelas juga dalam ingatan Donghyuk akan coat merah marun dan kartu yang diletakkan ayah dam ibunya di meja tamu depan, yang seingat Donghyuk telah ternoda akan cipratan darah dari kedua orang tuanya._

생일 축하 합니다, 김동혁.

 _._

 _Donghyuk menemukan jurnal milik ibunya di balik bantal kamar tidur orang tuanya seusai pemakaman mereka._

 _Disana tertulis berbagai ke khawatiran akan nyawanya yang diancam oleh perampok_ freak _itu, penyembunyian permata yang sudah dilakukan sejak Donghyuk masih kecil serta hal-hal lainnya._

 _Namun ada satu hal yang Donghyuk bingungkan ketika melihat satu kalimat terakhir yang tertulis di halaman paling belakang jurnal tersebut._

Bila aku sudah tidak ada, kuharap ia akan menepati janji yang selalu ia ulangi hingga kini dengan terus menemani Donghyukkie.

 _._

 _Donghyuk ingat bahwa orang tuanya selalu bercanda tentang dimakamkan pada tebing bersemak yang berada di dalam hutan. Maka dari itu Donghyuk benar-benar berkeras pada Tuan Koo untuk memakamkan orang tuanya disana._

 _Dan setiap dua minggu sekali, Donghyuk selalu berziarah kesana sambil membawa bunga_ Lily _putih dan_ Morning Glory _sebagai simbol penghormatan akan kesukaan ibunya pada warna putih dan ungu, walau sesungguhnya arti bunga itu memang sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan._

 _Lili putih sang perlambang cinta yang dalam namun diliputi oleh duka bersama Morning Glory sang perlambang janji yang akan dipegang teguh._

 _Persis akan cinta Donghyuk kepada ayah dan ibunya yang ditemani oleh kesedihan akan kepergian mereka serta janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk memulai hidup bahagia._

 _Ya, aku janji aku akan berbahagia walau Appa dan Eomma sudah berada di atas sana._

.

.

.

Donghyuk baru saja melewati semak-semak lebat yang sedikit berduri ketika ia mendapati seseorang sedang berdiri di depan makam orang tuanya sembari membawa sebuket bunga _lily_ putih.

 _Siapa itu?_

Donghyuk mengernyitkan dahi lalu melangkah sedikit sambil berusaha menerka siapakah pemilik punggung yang memunggunginya itu.

 _Heol, siapa, sih, yang berani-beraninya berziarah dengan kondisi_ topless _? Terlebih ini makam kedua orang tuanya._

Hidung Donghyuk mendengus kesal ketika pemuda dengan jeans tersobek parah itu meletakkan _lily_ putih yang ia bawa ke tanah sebelum menengok cepat menatap Donghyuk dengan kedua matanya.

DEG!

Donghyuk terkesiap lalu terpaku menatap sepasang mata dengan tatapan dingin namun diliputi oleh kehangatan yang entah mengapa muncul di tengah mata itu.

"Aah, akhirnya kau muncul~"

Pemuda itu berbicara dengan suara lembutnya sambil menarik senyuman miring yang membuat Donghyuk tergagap gugup tanpa alasan yang jelas. Terlebih pipinya yang terasa panas ketika pemuda itu kini berbalik sepenuhnya menghadap Donghyuk seolah memamerkan _ABS_ miliknya yang menggoda ( _Hell._ Tapi tetap saja, Donghyuk merasa _ABS_ miliknya jauh lebih bagus.)

"Aku sudah lama ingin kau memergokiku."

Donghyuk sedikit memiringkan kepala bingung tak paham akan apa yang dikatakan sosok di depannya ini. Pemuda itu kini melangkah mendekati Donghyuk dan mendorong tudung merah yang menutupi rambutnya hingga rambut kecoklatan itu tidak tertutupi kain apapun.

 _Ohmy, dia lebih hot kalau dilihat dari dekat._

Wajah pemuda itu memang tampan dengan sentuhan lembut disana-sini. Memang ketampanannya berbeda level dengan Junhoe yang terlihat seperti _bad boy_ jalanan namun tampan, tapi disaat peziarah tak dikenal yang _topless_ itu menarik senyuman miring menggoda, Donghyuk bahkan merasa pemuda ini lebih tampan.

" _Nice to meet you, Little Cutie Red Riding Hood._ "

Pemuda itu lalu melangkah pergi dengan bau _mint_ dan berlalu meninggalkan Donghyuk yang terpaku menatap makam kedua orang tuanya dengan wajah memerah dan tangan yang mencengkram buket bunga ditangannya.

Sedetik kemudian, otaknya mendadak mencuatkan satu nama ketika menyadari bau _mint_ barusan yang tidak asing bagi seluruh penduduk desa.

Keluarga Song.

Cengkraman tangan Donghyuk pada buket bunga mengerat ketika otaknya berputar untuk mengingat-ingat siapa nama orang _hot_ tersebut.

Song Yunhyeong.

 _The lonely wolf._

.

.

.

Song Yunhyeong.

Donghyuk ingat apa yang dibicarakan Jisoo dan Suhyun tentangnya beberapa minggu yang lalu. Song Yunhyeong ialah cucu terakhir Tuan Tanah Song yang dikenal sebagai Tuan Tanah paling mengerikan karena sejarah keluarganya yang sebenarnya tidak masuk akal.

Semua tahu kisah lama bahwa Keluarga Song dikatakan sebagai keturunan dari _werewolf_ yang ribuan tahun yang lalu menjaga hutan dekat desanya.

Tentu saja karena _werewolf_ itu hanya mitos, sebagian orang (termasuk Donghyuk tentunya) tidak mempercayai kisah itu dan menganggap kisah itu sebagai angin lalu. Sedangkan sebagian lainnya yang percaya kini memberikan julukan pada keluarga itu sebagai Keluarga Serigala.

Dan Yunhyeong, menurut Jisoo dan Suhyun yang menggosip dengan suara layaknya toa aula desa, adalah cucu Tuan Tanah Song yang ter- _charming_ setelah Song Mino sekaligus yang paling misterius dikarenakan sikapnya yang tertutup.

Berdasar keluarganya yang sudah mendapat sematan julukan serigala, Yunhyeong seringkali disebut _lonely wolf_ karena kesukaannya akan menyendiri dalam hutan walau sebenarnya Yunhyeong adalah orang yang menyukai pesta dan keramaian.

Sangat berlawanan bukan?

Bahkan ada juga berita melantur yang mengatakan kalau Yunhyeong itu sudah kerasukan setan atau berita tak jelas lainnya.

Tapi Yunhyeong itu 100% berjiwa manusia tanpa ada tambah-tambahan setan seperti gosip yang beredar. Setidaknya itu yang selalu ditekankan oleh Yoojin yang juga ikut dalam acara menggosip Suhyun dan Hayi itu. Akhirnya, gosip menggosip itu diakhiri dengan kesimpula

n bahwa Song Yunhyeong memang manusia begitu pula keluarganya, hanya saja dia itu paling aneh diantara mereka.

.

.

.

KLING!

Bel mungil yang tergantung di pintu depan berdentang pelan.

Donghyuk dengan _coat_ merah khasnya berjalan masuk ke Toko Bunga milik Jinhwan dan langsung mendekat ke _counter_ kasir sambil mengulurkan beberapa lembar uang won seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Mana bungaku, hyung?" tanya Donghyuk cepat sambil melirik ke sekelilingnya, menatapi berbagai macam bunga yang dengan indahnya tertata rapi disana-sini bukannya menatap orang dibalik _counter_ kasir.

"Oi Donghyukkie, sejak kapan aku lebih tua darimu?"

Suara _bass_ khas seseorang dari depan Donghyuk membuat pemuda itu mendengus sengit. Tanpa perlu menatap si pembicara itu pun, Donghyuk tahu kalau barusan si _sassy_ Junhoe yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Mana Jinhwan hyung?" acuh Donghyuk lalu menatap Junhoe yang memasang wajah cemberut sambil menopang dagunya pada meja kasir. Melihat hal itu, Donghyuk diam-diam berkomentar dalam hati bahwa seharusnya Junhoe sering-sering tersenyum agar ia tidak terlihat makin tua dalam usia mudanya.

"Jinhwan hyung sedang memberi makan anjing titipan Hanbin hyung."

"Hanbin hyung memangnya kemana?" tanya Donghyuk yang merasa ganjil akan jawaban Junhoe. Hanbin adalah senior Donghyuk di perguruan tinggi yang merupakan penyuka binatang dan tinggal tak jauh dari Jinhwan.

Junhoe terlihat mendecakkan lidah sedikit lalu melemparkan tatapan 'jangan banyak bertanya bocah' pada Donghyuk.

"Hanbin hyung pergi ke kota bersama pacar bodohnya itu."

"Apa?! Jiwon hyungie mengajak Hanbin hyung ke kota?" Donghyuk mengerjapkan mata penuh keterkejutan dan dibalas Junhoe dengan tatapan licik yang menyebalkan. Jujur saja, Donghyuk tahu apa maksud dibalik tatapan Koo Junhoe itu.

 _Rasakan, tuh,_ first love- _mu bahagia sedangkan kau masih saja stagnan tidak berbahagia._

Dasar bocah Koo sial.

"Kapan kau akan punya pacar? Jangan-jangan kau nanti menjadi perjaka tua nantinya." sinis Junhoe sambil menusuk-nusuk tangan Donghyuk dengan telunjuk panjangnya dan menyeringai ala preman kampung. Donghyuk hanya mencibir kesal lalu mundur sedikit agar tangan Junhoe tidak dapat menjangkau tangannya.

BRUK!

Punggung Donghyuk serasa menabrak sesuatu yang bersuhu normal seperti manusia. Setidaknya ia bersyukur karena bukan rak bungalah yang ia tabrak.

Donghyuk lalu membalikkan badan dan menatap sesuatu yang ia tabrak itu. Niatnya meminta maaf sirna seketika ketika mendapati Song Yunhyeong berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan _sweater_ kelabu dan _jeans_ tanpa sobekan yang dengan sempurna membalut kakinya.

Apalagi dengan senyuman khasnya.

 _Crap,_ apa takdir sedang mempermainka Donghyuk dengan membuatnya bertemu dengan makhluk Tuhan yang amat seksi ini?

 _Well_ , kau sudah mulai sinting Kim Donghyuk.

"M-ma- _SHIT_!" Donghyuk yang akan minta maaf seketika memgumpat ketika ia merasakan sebuah benda padat yang dilempar keras mengenai punggungnya.

Koo Junhoe minta dibunuh rupanya.

Donghyuk melirik Junhoe yang memeletkan lidah dibelakangnya dengan tatapan membunuh yang teramat gagal sebelum memandang lagi Yunhyeong yang masih tersenyum lebar padanya.

 _Aw, Awkward_.

Donghyuk mengerjapkan mata lalu memandang Yunhyeong dari atas hingga bawah seolah sedang mengecek _style_ pemuda itu untuk kedua kalinya tanpa menyadari bahwa diam-diam Song Yunhyeong menyeringai setan.

 _Sekarang dia hot, tapi waktu topless kemarin lebih hot._

"Kenapa kau tidak _topless_ lag- _FUCK_!"

Donghyuk menutup mulutnya ketika pertanyaan bodoh yang terlintas di otaknya keluar begitu saja. Wajahnya serasa memanas ketika didengarnya tawa besar yang tertahan milik Junhoe dan melihat wajah Yunhyeong yang diwarnai oleh keterkejutan.

"Maaf, kau tadi bilang apa?" tanya Yunhyeong disertai kerjapan mata penuh kekaguman dan keisengan yang membuat Donghyuk mati rasa.

Sial.

Lubang mana lubang, rasanya Donghyuk ingin melompat kesana saja.

"Ah! Donghyukkie, Yunhyeong! Kalian mau mengambil pesanan kalian 'kan?" Suara Jinhwan mendadak menyela keheningan _awkward_ akibat mulut kelepasan ,

dengan begini selamatlah nasib Donghyuk. Yep, kalau begini ia berjanji akan mentraktir Jinhwan atas jasanya dalam penyelematan ini.

Donghyuk sendiri lalu mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban, sebelum beringsut mendekat ke sisi Jinhwan sambil berharap agar tatapan intens Yunhyeong padanya mengabur sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Donghyuk berhenti tepat di depan _Weeping Willow_ lalu menengok ke belakang. Matanya sedikit membulat ketika melihat Yunhyeong tengah berjalan dengan jarak sekitar sepuluh langkah darinya.

Sedang apa dia disini?

Donghyuk mengambil jalan di kanan lalu melanjutkan lagi jalannya, tentunya sembari sesekali melirik ke belakang hanya untuk menemukan bahwa Yunhyeong mengambil jalan yang sama dengannya. Cengkraman Donghyuk pada buket bunganya mengerat ketika Yunhyeong makin cepat berjalan.

Aneh.

Yunhyeong memang aneh seperti kata orang.

"Hei, _Red Riding Hood._ "

Tengok.

Keterkesiapan menguasai diri Donghyuk ketika menyadari Yunhyeong berada tepat di belakangnya dengan wajah dihiasi senyuman. Donghyuk segera mengalihkan pandangan dari senyuman itu sebelum wajahnya memanas pada buket bunga yang Yunhyeong bawa.

 _Lily_ putih... lagi?

Oh, apa mungkin Yunhyeong ingin pergi ke makam orang tua Donghyuk seperti Donghyuk sendiri?

Tapi kenapa?

"Kenapa jalanmu semakin lambat, sih? Percepat jalanmu agar kita segera sampai ke tebing bersemak." seru Yunhyeong bersamaan dengan satu tangannya yang bebas mendorong punggung Donghyuk dan membuat pemiliknya tergagap perlahan.

 _Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga bisa disentuh oleh orang_ hot _?_

.

.

.

Perjalanan menuju tebing bersemak diwarnai oleh keheningan dari Donghyuk dan senandung kecil dari Yunhyeong.

Donghyuk yang biasanya cukup cerewet apabila berada disekitar Junhoe atau Jiwon kini menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat sambil tanpa hentinya memandangi sepatu bootsnya.

Anggap saja dia ini gugup karena sedang berdua dengan _flower boy_ desa di tengah hutan.

Hanya berdua, haha.

"Sedang apa kau di hutan dengan sebuket bunga _lily_ ditanganmu?" tanya Donghyuk memecah keheningan namun tetap memandang sepatu _boots_ nya. Didengarnya denggungan musikal Yunhyeong berhenti sejenak diikuti helaan nafas.

"Kau sendiri kenapa juga membawa bunga di tengah hutan begini, _Red Hood_?"

Donghyuk menyipitkan mata mendengar penggilan dari Yunhyeong. _Well_ , rasanya aneh mendengar Yunhyeong menyebutnya _Red Hood_ secara terus menerus, "Kim Donghyuk, Yunhyeong-ssi. Kim Donghyuk. Hei, ngomong-ngomong jawab pertanyaanku!"

Yunhyeong tersenyum miring lalu merangkul bahu Donghyuk yang berjalan lambat-lambat di depannya, lalu berbisik tepat ke telinga Donghyuk dengan suara khasnya.

"Aku hanya menepati janjiku pada Almarhumah Nyonya Kim, _Red Hood_ -ku."

Dan satu kecupan pelan mendarat di pipi Donghyuk yang mulai memerah.

.

.

.

 _Yunhyeong kecil menatap batita mungil yang setengah tertidur dalam gendongan Nyonya Kim._

 _Mata Yunhyeong mengerjap berkali-kali ketika melihat bayi itu menguap dengan cara yang sangat imut. Senyum seketika merekah di wajahnya ketika batita itu kini membuka matanya dan menatap Yunhyeong dengan tatapan penasaran._

 _"Aunty Kim! Anakmu sangat lucu! Bolehkah aku menemaninya?" pekik Yunhyeong dengan suara yang tak terlalu keras sambil mengusap pipi batita itu._

 _Nyonya Kim hanya merespon dengan senyuman kecil sebelum mengusak sayang rambut hitam anak berusia lima tahun yang sedari tadi mengikutinya hanya karena anaknya yang imut berada di gendongannya, mengantuk di tengah pesta Keluarga Song._

 _Yunhyeong mengerucutkan bibir lalu berkata penuh tekad, "Ayolah_ Aunty _! Aku janji aku akan terus menemaninya! Bahkan hingga kita besar nanti!"_

 _._

 _Yunhyeong menatap kedua peti jenazah Tuan Kim dan Nyonya Kim._

 _Seulas senyuman sedih terbentuk di wajahnya disusul oleh gumaman lembut di tengah isak tangis samar di ruangan tempatnya berada._

 _Kepalanya sedikit menengok, melihat ke arah seorang pemuda yang tengah menangis kecil dalam rangkulan anak Tuan Koo dan seketika senyuman kecil terbentuk di wajahnya bersamaan dengan tangannya yang mengeluarkan sebuah_ morning glory _cantik dari kantongnya._

 _"Aku akan menepati janjiku padamu, Nyonya Kim. Aku berjanji tidak akan selalu ada di sisi Donghyuk walau ia tak tahu."_

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N:**

 _happy super belated birthday_ #iKONofLoveDONGHYUKDay :D

berhubung donghyuk itu biasku dan ulang tahunnya di bulan januari bersama dua biasku lain dari WINNER /lirik 2seung/ jadilah aku bikin project fic buat mereka :D well kenapa aku bikinnya yunhyeong/donghyuk? karena lagi ngeship aja wkwk xD

rencananya bakal bikin buat WINNER Busan Boy siblings juga :)) walau ntar bakal telat pastinya /cough/

oiya numpang curcol berhubung authornya incles bentar ya wkwk xD lagi bahagia nih semenjak papa YG ngerilis teaser film yang keren walau song mino disana sudah dewasa :((( tapi 2seung ganteng /aak/ dan winner 2016 project itu hampir kayak MADEnya Big Bang gitu katanya, yep sebagai fans aku hanya bisa berbahagia dan ngedukung yeyeye :D iKON juga mau debut japan gak sih? wkwk sukses buat WinKON deh {}

review ya kalau udah baca~ maafkan kalau ceritamya amburadul :((

 **love,**

 **dumb-baby-lion**


	2. Chapter 2: January the 11th

**JANUARY COLLECTION**

| winner fanfiction | jinhoon / hoonwoo | seunghoon/jinwoo |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| JANUARY COLLECTION © dumb-baby-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

inspired by **Cendrillon** by **Charles Perrault**

* * *

 **chapter two:**

 _ **(January the 11th) WINNER's Seunghoon**_

 **'Cinderhoon and Prince Jinwoo'**

* * *

Seunghoon memanggul dua karung pupuk di punggungnya sembari membiarkan peluh yang mengalir di kepalanya menetes ke tanah di tengah terik matahari yang menyengat kulit.

Pekerjaan sebagai tukang kebun memang melelahkan. Apalagi sebagai tukang kebun dalam rumah besar bergaya eropa dengan halaman yang begitu luas dengan banyak bunga-bungaan indah, pohon tinggi besar serta labirin yang terbuat dari semak tinggi yang indah.

 _Well_ , rasanya Seunghoon jadi tahu bagaimana beratnya usaha seorang tukang kebun dan membuat dirinya menyesali kelakuan jahatnya pada tukang kebunnya pada masa kecilnya dahulu, yaitu selalu memotong bunga yang sudah dirawat dengan cantiknya atau menginjaki tunas tanaman. Bahkan lebih parahnya lagi Seunghoon cilik pernah menggunakan gergaji untuk memangkas semua ranting pohon kesayangan ayahnya.

Lalu kejamnya lagi, semua perilaku brutal itu Seunghoon salahkan kepada si tukang kebun atau alam yang ada di sekitarnya. Mungkin posisinya kini sebagai tukang kebun berkat doa berbagai tukang kebun terzalimi dan BUM! Jadilah Tuan Muda Lee Seunghoon yang hobi main-main menjadi tukang kebun.

Yah, walau sebenarnya bukan begitulah kisah mengapa Seunghoon bisa _ehem_ turun _ehem_ kasta dari seorang tuan muda menjadi pembantu di kebun.

.

.

.

Seunghoon cilik ialah anak yang hiperaktif, namun sikap hiperaktifnya itu bisa mendadak hilang apabila ibunya sudah memberikan sebuah buku kumpulan cerita atau membiarkannya menonton Pokemon seharian.

Maka dari situlah Seunghoon tumbuh menjadi penyuka kisah anak-anak, terutama _Lion King_ (karena Seunghoon selalu mengaku-ngaku bahwa dirinya ialah keturunan Simba yang mana itu sangat _bullshit_ ), serta menjadi _number one fans of Pokemon_ (bahkan Seunghoon punya bantal berbentuk Ditto yang khusus dipesankan ayahnya untuk ulang tahunnya yang kesekian tahun.)

Singkatnya, Seunghoon itu sedikit _childish_.

Atau mungkin sangat _childish_ , ya?

Tapi bukan itulah penyebab Seunghoon berubah menjadi tukang kebun. Janganlah kalian mengira kalau Seunghoon jatuh miskin akibat obsesinya pada singa atau pokemon. Yang jelas, hidup Seunghoon mulai berubah seperti Cinderella pada usianya yang ke 15.

.

.

.

 _"EOMMA! BANGUNLAH!"_

 _Seunghoon menerobos masuk lalu mengguncang-guncangkan bahu ibunya begitu melihat Dokter Dong menggeleng-gelengkan kepala pada ayahnya dan dirinya yang menunggu diluar ruang operasi._

 _Seunghoon sudah cukup besar untuk paham apa maksud gelengan itu, tapi hatinya terus menolak untuk percaya. Begitu pula dengan matanya yang sudah berkaca-kaca namun tak menitikkan air mata melihat sosok ibunya yang terbaring dengan dinginnya di ranjang putih khas rumah sakit._

 _"DOKTER DONG SUDAH MELEPAS KABEL-KABEL ANEH DARI HIDUNGMU, EOMMA! JADI PULANGLAH DAN AYO TEMANI AKU MENONTON_ LION KING _SEPERTI DAHULU!"_

 _Masa bodoh dengan larangan berteriak di area rumah sakit._

 _Seunghoon sungguh tidak peduli._

 _"Seunghoon, sudahlah. Eomma sudah pergi." kata Tuan Kim penuh kelembutan sembari menyentuh bahu Seunghoon untuk menenangkan pemuda yang akan berusia lima belas tahun dalam 11 hari lagi itu._

 _Seunghoon bergetar lalu menggengam erat tangan ibunya sebelum lututnya terjatuh bagaikan_ jelly _yang kenyal. Isakan disusul oleh raungan kesedihan memenuhi ruang beraroma desinfektan ini._

 _Ibunya telah pergi._

 _Pergi jauh meninggalkannya bahkan dengan bantuan Charmeleon pun Seunghoon tidak dapat menyusulnya._

 _"Eomma... hiks-kenapa kau-hiks-meninggalkanku-hiks..."_

 _Ibunya tidak akan menjawab bahkan hingga Seunghoon berbicara hingga berbusa tetap saja hanya keheningan yang ia dapatkan darinya._

 _"... hiks-bangunlah Eomma-hiks hiks-apa aku harus-hiks hiks- selalu menunggumu?"_

 _Dan hanya tatapan pilu yang Seunghoon dapatkan dari Dokter Dong, Tuan Kim dan suster-suster disana, bukannya jawaban dari bibir eommanya._

 _._

 _"Appa sudah memutuskan bahwa Appa akan menikahi Nyonya Nam."_

 _Seunghoon seketika tersedak bulgogi yang baru saja ia lahap. Ia terbatuk-batuk dengan keras tanpa peduli nenek-nenek yang duduk di sampingnya melemparkan tatapan tidak nyaman akan suara batuknya yang tidak sopan itu._

 _Bahkan ditengah usahanya melegakan tenggorokan dengan meminum air es dingin, Seunghoon mendenggar gumaman nenek itu soal betapa tidak beradabnya pemuda zaman sekarang._

 _Hey, Seunghoon itu bukannya tidak beradab, tapi siapa, sih, yang tidak tersedak kaget saat ayah mereka memberitahu suatu hal yang_ extraordinary _mengejutkan?_

Well _, bukan Seunghoon tentunya._

 _"Jadi Appa sudah_ move on _dari eomma? Cih, cepat sekali." kata Seunghoon penuh tuduhan sambil menyipitkan matanya yang memang sudah sipit._

 _"Dan Nyonya Nam?_ You've gotta be kidding me, _Appa. Eomma seribu kali lebih baik."_

 _Hey, Nyonya Nam itu sangat seram. Seunghoon bisa lihat aura ibu tiri jahat dalam dirinya._

 _Seunghoon bergidik sebelum menggebrakkan meja di depannya lalu mendecih tak suka ala antagonis salah satu drama tengah malam yang sempat ia tonton sebelum berkata dengan nada kesal, "Aku bahkan tidak mau berdekatan dengan anaknya yang berambut belah tengah itu."_

 _Seunghoon mendengus sambil menatap ayahnya yang kini terlihat berusaha mengendalikan emosinya berkat kelakuan Seunghoon yang tidak setengah-setengah menolak permintaannya. Tatapan Tuan Kim melembut lalu menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan penuh kasih sayang._

 _"Tapi Seunghoon... apa kau akan membiarkan Appa hidup sendirian selama sisa hidup Appa?"_

 _Mungkin perkataan Tuan Kim terdengar seperti bualan penuh rayuan belaka, tapi itu sudah cukup untuk melelehkan hati Seunghoon yang memang sudah sensitif sejak dahulu kala._

 _._

 _Seunghoon ingat saat masih kecil ia begitu iseng sehingga apabila diajak pergi ke sebuah pesta pernikahan ia akan mengacau. Dan rasanya, kini di usianya yang ke 15, Seunghoon sangat ingin kembali menjadi anak kecil yang bisa mengacau di pesta pernikahan walau sebenarnya pesta ini sangat penting baginya._

 _"Ah, Seunghoon-ah! Akhirnya kita menjadi saudara, ya!" kata Dahye dengan nada ramah sambil menyikut Seunghoon yang menatap kosong altar cantik dimana ayahnya berdiri bersama Nyomya Nam._

 _Seunghoon hanya mengangguk sedikit sebelum berpaling pada gadis disebelahnya yang sedari tadi berlaku sangat ramah padanya. Sejujurnya Seunghoon baru mengetahui kalau Nam Taehyun sial itu mempunyai kakak tiri yang amat sangat ramah dan amat_ swag _yang bernama Dahye._

 _(Dan, oh, Seunghoon juga baru tahu kalau Dahye menyukai_ hip hop, _tidak seperti Nam_ Eyebrows _yang menyukai musik klasik membosankan.)_

 _Seunghoon pada akhirnyaa menarik senyumanan untuk membalas senyuman Dahye padanya._

Well _, mungkin keluarga bawaan dari Nyonya Nam tidak seburuk yang Seunghoon pikirkan._

 _._

 _Seunghoon mulai berpikir tentang ada apa dibalik ulang tahunnya._

 _Kini tepat 5 hari sebelum ulang tahunnya yang ke 16, sebuah berita mengejutkan sampai ke telinga Seunghoon yang sedang menonton televisi dengan khidmat._

 _Ayahnya meninggal dunia akibat kecelakaan pesawat di Mongolia sana._

 _Hidup Seunghoon seketika serasa runtuh ketika mengetahuinya. Ia merasa sebatang kara saat ini. Kini siapa lagi sanak saudaranya? Kakek dan neneknya semua telah meninggal dan seingat Seunghoon ayah dan ibunya ialah anak tunggal._

 _Seunghoon menatap sarapan pertamanya seusai kematian ayahnya yang kini tersisa setengah dengan tatapan hampa lalu memejamkan matanya erat-erat sambil mencengkram sumpitnya._

Kau tidak sendiri, Hoon.

Setidaknya masih ada Nyonya Nam, Dahye, dan si busuk Taehyun disini.

 _._

 _"Lee Seunghoon, mulai hari ini pindahlah ke kamar Sangwoo ahjussi dan besok pagi kerjakan tugasnya. Mulai hari ini kau turun kasta menjadi tukang kebun keluarga."_

 _Perkataan dingin Nyonya Nam membuat Seunghoon membuka matanya dan melotot pada ibu tirinya berikut Dahye dan Taehyun disebelahnya yang menyeringai setan._

 _Apa katanya?_

 _Pembantu? Apa dia pikir ini kisah Cinderella?_

 _"Apa hakmu untuk memerintahku, huh?" Nyonya Nam hanya menanggapi sinisan Seunghoon dengan senyum penuh kelicikan yang membuat Seunghoon menggertakkan gigi kesal._

 _"Kau lupa bagaimana pesan dari ayahmu?"_

 _Seunghoon mengertakkan gigi, teringat pada bagaimana hal yang selalu diulang oleh ayahnya pada seminggu terakhir sebelum keberangkatannya, yang seolah menjadi pertanda akan kepergiannya._

Untuk Seunghoon anakku, warisanmu akan dipegang oleh Nyonya Nam hingga ia merasa kau cukup umur.

Shit.

 _Dan yang Seunghoon lakukan saat itu ialah pergi keluar dari rumahnya menuju kandang kuda dan memacu kuda kesayangannya sambil menahan amarah yang berasap dalam dirinya._

 _._

.

.

"Hei Seunghoon, aku sudah bilang 'kan untuk membuang benda pink itu."

Taehyun mendadak muncul di ambang pintu kamar garis miring loteng yang ditempati Seunghoon lalu masuk dan memandang jijik boneka Ditto yang tergeletak di samping _futon_ -nya.

Kaki Taehyun pun melangkah mendekat pada boneka itu dan membuat gestur seolah akan menendangnya, yang sontak saja membuat mata sipit Seunghoon makin menyipit penuh kebencian.

"Berani menendangnya, akan kupatahkan tubuhmu lagi, Nam bodoh. Jadi menyingkir dari sini sebelum aku mematahkan kaki kirimu." ancam Seunghoon setengah menggertakkan gigi yang seketika membuat Taehyun pergi dengan gusar.

Kenapa Taehyun gusar setengah ketakutan seperti itu?

Karena Taehyun sudah tahu bahwa ancaman Seunghoon soal patah-mematahkan itu adalah satu dari sekian ancaman Seunghoon yang selalu terwujud menjadi nyata. Sebagai contoh baru seminggu yang lalu Taehyun sembuh dari retak tangannya akibat perilaku brutal Seunghoon yang dengan sangat sengaja melempar bola besi penganjal kandang kuda.

Seunghoon tertawa terbahak-bahak mengiringi punggung Taehyun yang kini tak terlihat lagi. Sungguh aneh rasanya ia merasakan kebahagian ditengah kehidupannya yang akhir-akhir ini diliputi kemalangan.

.

.

.

Seunghoon baru saja bangun tidur dan keluar loteng tersayangnya untuk memberi makan Lee Hee yang ada di gendongannya serta Haute yang mengekorinya ketika ia mendengar teriakan _high-pitch_ Nyonya Nam membahana di rumahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa kau baru menemukan undangan itu?! Acaranya malam ini!"

"Apa?! Malam ini?!"

"Salahkankan saja Seunghoon yang tidak menjalankan tugasnya sebagai tukang pos dengan baik!"

Samar-samar Seunghoon mendengar pembelaan Taehyun yang mencemooh dirinya membalas perkataan Nyonya Nam. Seunghoon diam-diam melongok pada tiga orang dengan lain umur yang berdiri di tengah hall rumah masih dengan piyama melekat di tubuh untuk Taehyun.

Masa bodoh mereka membicarakan apa, Seunghoon tak peduli.

"Kalau begitu kita harus bersiap mulai sekarang! Aku harus terlihat cantik untuk nanti!" seru Dahye sembari memekik panik, membuat Seunghoon menuruni tangga sambil memutar mata malas akan gadis dengan kelakuan serigala namun berbulu kucing itu.

"Memangnya apa yang ingin kau lakukan? Menarik perhatian Park Seyoon lagi?" sahut Taehyun dengan nada mengejek yang segera disusul suara kulit yang menampar kulit serta geraman kesal Taehyun.

"Daripada memikirkanku, lebih baik kau pikirkan bagaimana cara menggoda sang pangeran, Namtae."

Balasan sarkastis Dahye membuat Seunghoon berhenti melangkah di tengah tangga ketika menyadari gadis itu menyebut kata 'Pangeran.'

Pangeran?

Apa itu artinya Pesta Dansa Tahunan?

Mata sipit Seunghoon memandang tajam pada selembar kertas kaku yang terlihat cantik di tangan Nyonya Nam sebelum bibirnya terbuka untuk bertanya, "Apa itu undangan pesta dansa tahunan?"

Bisa Seunghoon lihat wajah ketiga kerabat tirinya itu berubah menjadi merendahkan ketika ia selesai bertanya.

Oh, mungkin jawabannya memang ya.

Pesta Dansa Tahunan berarti Kerajaan.

Kerajaan berarti bahwa Kang Seungyoon pasti ada di sana.

" _Well_ , aku boleh ikut?"

Sebagai salah satu keluarga terpandang dalam desa yang bernaung dibawah kerajaan ini, Seunghoon sejak kecil selalu teringat bahwa setiap malam ke tujuh pada musim panas selalu diadakan pesta dansa di _ballroom_ kerajaan sebagai simbol perdamaian dengan syarat bahwa peserta pestanya ialah orang yang sudah cukup umur. Dan kebetulan sekali Januari lalu usia Seunghoon sudah cukup untuk mengikuti pesta itu.

"Untuk apa? Kau tertarik untuk meminang Pangeran Jinwoo?" tanya Nyonya Nam dengan nada datar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang membuat Seunghoon mengernyit.

Meminang katanya?

Pfft, usianya baru saja legal dan katakan tidak pada nikah muda.

Lalu siapa juga itu Pangeran Jinwoo?

Seingat Seunghoon, nama pewaris tahta selanjutnya ialah Choi Seunghyun yang berdasar gosip yang ada telah menjalin _affair_ dengan pewaris tunggal kekayaan Saudagar Kwon.

"Kalian gila, ya? Aku hanya ingin menemui temanku, bukannya Jino atau siapalah itu." sergah Seunghoon sambil terus menatap undangan yang mungkin sebenarnya juga ditujukan padanya.

Seolah sadar akan hal itu, Taehyun meraih undangan itu dari tangan ibunya dan mengibaskannya tepat di muka Seunghoon dan Lee Hee sebelum bibirnya menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Kau mau ikut? Bersihkan kandang kuda serta seluruh taman dahulu, Lee. Dan jangan lupa bersihkan cerobong asap, _pembantu_." kata Taehyun dengan nada mengejek. Ah, rasanya Seunghoon ingin sekali menimpuk wajah dengan alis aneh macam itu.

"Cerobong asap katamu? Itu bukan tugasku sebagai tukang kebun, Nam." balas Seunghoon mulus yang disambut gelengan dari Nyonya Nam yang berdiri dengan anggunnya disamping Dahye.

Argh, mau apa wanita ini?

"Taehyun benar, Seunghoon. Tugas itu sekarang menjadi tugasmu. Jadi selesaikan semua itu dalam sehari. Apabila cerobong asap dan perapian masih berjelaga, aku pastikan kau akan bermalam di gudang bawah tanah."

 _Fuck fuck fuck._

Tidak terima kasih. Seunghoon sudah pernah meraskan bagaimana menyebalkannya terkurung disana selama seminggu lebih ketika ia mematahkan tangan Taehyun.

Penuh laba-laba, tikus, bahkan bau-bau yang tidak pantas bagi hidung _classyn_ ya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dasar cerewet." gerutu Seunghoon lalu kembali melangkah masih dengan Lee Hee di gendongannya dan Haute mengekorinya.

Che, ingatkan Seunghoon untuk mengunci ruang bawah tanah dan membuang kuncinya di sungai belakang rumah agar tidak ada lagi ancaman bodoh yang bisa menundukannya itu.

.

.

.

Di sore hari, Seunghoon bisa dengar bagaimana hebohnya Dahye dan Nyonya Nam berdandan untuk pesta dansa sementara ia masih terus menggosok jelaga yang terlalu banyak menempel pada cerobong asap di depannya.

Terkutuklah Tukang Pembersih yang tidak pernah tuntas mengerjakan ini sehingga seorang Tuan Muda turun kasta macam Seunghoon harus membersihkannya.

"Mungkin disaat Dahye noona memakai bedak demi mempercantik wajahnya, aku menggunakan jelaga sebagai gantinya." monolog Seunghoon hampa mengingat betapa inginnya ia bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya yang sekarang sudah berubah status menjadi sahabatnya.

Ini semua bukan karena Seunghoon ingin menikung hubungan Seungyoon dengan pemuda hitam bodoh yang sangat suka mengikuti Seungyoon itu. Tapi karena Seunghoon ingin bertukar sapa dengan Seungyoon setelah sekian lama ia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang luar (Salahkan Nyonya Nam yang tidak pernah membiarkannya melangkah keluar gerbang dan membebaninya dengan tugas-tugas melelahkan) dan Seungyoon adalah salah satu orang yang paling memahaminya.

Atau mungkin kalau Seunghoon beruntung ia bisa bertemu Ayeon juga disaat ia mengobrol dengan Seungyoon. _For your information,_ Ayeon itu _first crush_ -nya Seunghoon dan barangkali ketika melihat gadis itu setelah sekian lama cintanya bangkit kembali.

Ha-ha.

"Hei pembantu, bersihkan hingga semua jelaga itu hilang. Mungkin itu bisa membuatmu menjadi Cinderella dadakan." ledek Taehyun yang mendadak muncul bersama Nyonya Nam dan Dahye yang telah berdandan dengan gaun biru senada.

Seunghoon hanya dapat memicingkan mata kesal pada Taehyun mengingat betapa kinclongnya pemuda alis aneh itu sementara ia sendiri dengan jelaga menodai sekujur tubuhnya.

"Fuck, pergi sana, bodoh! Atau kau mau kubedaki dengan bedak inovasi baru ini?" decih Seunghoon sembari menggengam segenggam jelaga yang tersisa dan berancang-ancang untuk melemparnya pada Taehyun yang hanya tersenyum licik seolah tahu bahwa ancaman Seunghoon yang ini hanya omong kosong, mengingat ancaman Nyonya Nam soal gudang bawah tanah masih membayangi pemuda sipit itu.

" _Nice day,_ Seunghoonie, kami pergi dulu~" kata Dahye dengan nada sok manis yang memuakkan sebelum pergi bersama ibunya dan adiknya keluar dari ruang tengah yang dibalas oleh umpatan sengit Seunghoon.

 _Fuck off all._

 _Aku tidak mau tahu, begitu aku selesai membersihkan ini aku akan kabur kesana._

.

.

.

Jinwoo menatap pantulan samar wajahnya pada gelas anggur yang ia genggam sembari dengan lamat-lamat mendengarkan pembicaraan Seunghyun dengan Ayahnya yang tak berujung sedari tadi.

"Untuk apa Appa menebar gosip bahwa Jinwoo butuh tunangan dengan segera?" seru Seunghyun yang berdiri di hadapan Raja Choi yang hanya menatap datar pewarisnya itu.

Jinwoo, yang terduduk manis di sofa tak jauh dari mereka, merapikan jas yang melekat di tubuhnya sambil menyesap minumannya ketika Raja Choi melirik ke arahnya sambil tersenyum pada Seunghyun.

 _Oh, ya ampun, jangan bilang perebatan ini masih terus berlanjut._

Pesta Dansa Tahunan dimulai setengah jam lagi dan Jinwoo harus terjebak bersama Seunghyun dan Raja Choi di ruang duduk hanya untuk mendengarkan perdebatan dengan topik yang terus berganti ini.

Jinwoo lelah.

"Kau bilang kau akan menikah jika Jinwoo sudah mempunyai tunangan, maka dari itu Appa memutuskan untuk menebarkan gosip itu."

"UHUK!"

Jinwoo tersedak lalu menatap dua pria lebih tua yang berada di hadapannya itu sambil melemparkan tatapan protes lewat mata rusanya. Umurnya baru 19 tahun dan Jinwoo belum siap membina rumah tangga, baik dengan pria maupun wanita.

"Lihat! Jinwoo saja tidak setuju!" tuding Seunghyun yang menolak dengan tegas acara jodoh-jodohan Jinwoo yang berkedok Pesta Dansa Tahunan ini.

"Tapi aku hanya terbatuk, hyung." cicit Jinwoo lirih.

"Tapi kau tidak mau 'kan?"

Jinwoo menggelenh dan oh! Jangan lupakan juga pipi Jinwoo yang sedikit merona.

 _Well_ , mungkin Jinwoo sedang membayangkan bagaimana jadinya bila ia berdiri di altar bersama orang pilihannya dalam beberapa tahun kedepan.

Khehe.

Seunghyun menyeringai penuh kemenangan pada Raja Choi ketika adik angkatnya yang juga merupakan sepupunya itu memberikan jawaban dengan gelengan.

Haha, Jinwoo belum sepatutnya dihadapkan dengan urusan nikah-menikah. Setidaknya itu yang kini ada dalam pikiran sang pangeran mahkota itu.

"Kalau begitu segera nikahi Kwon Jiyong, nak. Appa tahu tujuanmu memberikan syarat itu agar Jinwoo terjaga, tapi pikirkan masa depanmu."

Diam sejenak.

"Kalau saja Jinwoo belum menemukan orang yang cocok, apa kau ingin terus menggantung Jiyong?"

.

.

.

Jam besar di ruang tengah berdentang sebanyak sebelas kali ketika Seunghoon menyelesaikan acara bersih-bersihnya. Mata sipitnya diam-diam melirik sebuah undangan cantik yang diletakkan pada _coffee table_ di depan perapian.

Tangan panjangnya meraih kertas tebal itu dan menyerap sederetan informasi yang tertulis disana.

 _Start at 9 PM._

 _Place: Ballroom_

 _Dress code: Formal clothing_

 _Damn,_ demi segala koleksi pokemonnya. Sekarang sudah jam 11 dan mungkin saja sudah terlambat baginya untuk datang ke Pesta Dansa Tahunan.

Tapi Seunghoon tak mau tahu, ia harus datang.

Demi Seungyoon.

"Ah, sialnya. Semua jasku sudah dimasukkan ke gudang oleh wanita mengerikan itu." Gerutuan Seunghoon keluar dengan mulus tanpa peduli bahwa Nyonya Nam yang penuh ancaman itu tidak dipanggilnya dengan sopan.

Mumpung tidak ada orangnya, hehe.

Otak Seunghoon berputar, satu tangannya ia tumpukan pada _coffee table_ sementara tangan yang lainnya menggengam erat undangan Pesta Dansa itu.

 _Apa aku harus nekat menggunakan pakaian sehari-hariku?_

 _Tidak! Tidak! Bisa-bisa para pengawal langsung mengusirku saat itu juga._

Seunghoon menghela nafas kesal. Dipelototinya undangan itu dengan keras walau sebenarnya tak akan ada efek yang terjadi dari perilakunya itu.

 _Hidupku sudah seperti Cinderella, apa aku harus berharap bahwa ibu peri datang membantuku? Wah, kalau begitu aku harus menyiapkan segala rayuan agar ia terperdaya._

Pemikiran kurang waras Seunghoon yang seperti bocah kembali menguasai otaknya ketika sedetik kemudian sebuah tombol lampu dinyalakan dalam otaknya.

TRING!

Bibir Seunghoon menyeringai setan, dipandangi dirinya sendiri lewat pantulan kaca setengah badan yang tergantung di dinding seberangnya. Menampakkan sesosok pemuda berlumur jelaga dengan rambut hitam yang mencuat namun masih terlihat tampan.

"Khehehehe, ide yang sangat bagus, otakku sayang."

.

.

.

Bunyi piano mengalun dengan merdunya bersamaan dengan _waltz_ lembut ala pesta dansa yang menemuhi ballroom Kerajaan, membuat banyak dari peserta pesta larut dalam dansa _waltz_ yang lembut bersama pasangannya.

Terkecuali Pangeran Jinwoo yang malah memasang wajah mual di tengah keramian yang ada.

Jinwoo terus-menerus menatap lantai marmer tempatnya melangkah, menghindari segala tatapan memuja dari berbagai kalangan ketika ia berjalan dengan langkah setengah diseret melewati kerumunan orang yang tengah berdansa.

Jinwoo bukannya tidak peka akan keadaan, ia hanya terlalu dungu dan gugup menghadapi betapa banyaknya orang yang senantiasa menyapanya atau bahkan _flirting_ padanya.

Hell, sejak kecil Jinwoo hidup bahagia sebagai anak manusia yang pendiam dan _introvert_. Mana bisa dirinya ini menerima perhatian lebih yang memuakkan ini hanya karena semua orang tahu fakta bahwa Raja Choi mencari tunangan untuk Jinwoo.

Sudah cukup dengan semuanya.

Terlalu banyak manusia tidak tulus yang terus menerus menggodanya.

 _Mawar disana, melati disini. Pangeranku Kim Jinwoo, berdansalah dengan diriku ini._

Jinwoo hanya sanggup meringis gugup walau sesungguhnya ia ingin muntah akan pantun ngawur dari seorang pria berkumis tak dikenal yang mencegatnya sambil mengulurkan sebuket bunga mawar merah yang ganjilnya berbau seperti parfum Seunghyun. Heol, hati Jinwoo bahkan tidak tergerak sedikit pun akan kata-katanya.

 _Sudikah Yang Mulia berdansa dengan diriku yang secantik Aphrodite ini?_

Jinwoo nyaris saja tertarik pada gadis dengan gaun _soft pink_ itu kalau saja ia tidak mendengar rayuannya yang malah didominasi oleh narsisme yang kental. Ditambah kedipan matanya yang dihiasi bulu mata badai. Heol, kenapa tidak ada orang normal yang berusaha mendekati Jinwoo, sih?

Atau akan lebih baik lagi jika tidak usah ada yang berusaha berakrab-akrab padanya (Salahkan seorang kakek-kakek aneh yang berkata dengan lancarnya bahwa ia ingin menjadikan Jinwoo sebagai selirnya. _BIG NO_!)

Kaki Jinwoo yang melangkah menjauhi area dansa utama tanpa sadar membawanya menuju sisi pintu masuk yang cukup sepi. Mungkin semua tamu sudah datang, dengan setengah melamun, pangeran kita ini dengan melengnya menabrak sebuah punggung dengan cerobohnya.

BRUK!

Jinwoo oleng, dan dengan tidak elitnya terjatuh dengan posisi terduduk dan pantat yang menghantam karpet merah.

"O-oh! Maafkan aku!"

Objek yang ditabrak Jinwoo berbicara dengan cepat sembari memegang bahu Jinwoo untuk segera menariknya berdiri tegak padahal Jinwoo berharap bahwa orang itu akan mengulurkan tangannya ala drama-drama sambil bertanya 'Kau tidak apa-apa?' (Ucapkan terima kasih pada Pustakawan Kerajaan Sandara Park yang meracuni Jinwoo dengan drama _cheesy_ favoritnya.)

"Tidak apa-ap-"

Jinwoo berhenti berbicara ketika mata rusanya menangkap bagaimana rupa orang yang ditabraknya tersebut.

Mata sipit.

Kulit putih.

Bibir tipis yang sedang membentuk cengiran tanpa dosa.

Lehernya yang jenjang.

 _Astaga! Akhirnya aku menemukan tamu yang tampan walau tidak setampan Mino!_

 _Inner_ Jinwoo memekik keras bersamaan dengan pipinya yang merona melihat wajah pemuda di depannya ini. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi _pricleess_ dan matanya pun tak hentinya memandang balik mata pemuda yang kini menatapnya.

"Halo, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Y-ya, aku baik-baik saja!" Jinwoo menjawab dengan terlalu cepat dan dengan suara yang setengah memekik, membuat pemuda di depannya berjengit akibat kaget.

"Ma-maaf."

Mendengar gumaman menyesal Jinwoo, pemuda itu hanya terus nyengir kuda lalu menepuk pundak Jinwoo yang masih ia pegang, "Dari pada kau terus meminta maaf padaku, lebih baik kau antarkan aku pada Kang Seungyoon!"

Jinwoo berhenti bergugup-gugup ria dan mengernyit tak paham.

 _Uh, Seungyoon?_

 _Apa hubungan pemuda ini dengan Seungyoon?_

 _._

.

.

Seunghoon mengekori pemuda berpakaian amat sangat bagus dan berwajah _attractive_ yang sedari tadi dengan canggungnya berbicara pada Seunghoon. Bahkan Seunghoon juga berkali-kali menangkap basah pemuda itu melirik ke arahnya diikuti rona merah pekat di pipinya.

 _Wow, ternyata ada juga yang menyadari ketampananku._

 _Inner_ sarat narsisme Seunghoon bergejolak sambil terus menatapi pemuda tak dikenal yang membantunya itu.

Dia lumayan juga kalau Seunghoon boleh bilang. Masuk dalam kriteria 'tipe-tipe Lee Seunghoon.'

Pertama, lebih pendek dari Seunghoon.

Bisa dilihat pemuda itu memiliki tinggi yang bahkan tidak mencapai mata Seunghoon.

Kedua, wajahnya cantik.

Lupakan fakta bahwa orang ini ialah seorang pria dan bagi Seunghoon wajahnya itu sangat feminim.

Ketiga, memiliki sesuatu yang 'wow.'

Wow disini adalah entah bagaimana pemuda itu berjalan diikuti oleh tatapan hormat yang diberikan orang disekitarnya.

Mata Seunghoon mengedar ke sekelilingnya dan mengernyit ketika menyadari bahwa ia berada dalam area dansa paling utama yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai orang yang terlihat penting.

Apa disini ada Seungyoon?

Seunghoon menjawil pundak si pemuda _attractive_ tersebut lalu bertanta ketika si pemuda menengok ke arahnya, "Dimana Seung-"

"LEE SEUNGHOON! SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?!"

Seunghoon refleks melotot ketika suara Taehyun terdengar menyapa telinganya. Terlebih ketika ia melihat pemuda pirang alis aneh itu menahan amarah dibelakang pemuda _attractive_ yang mengantarnya kemari.

Gawat.

Gawat sekali kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan Taehyun. Jangan bilang kalau Nyonya Nam atau Dahye juga ada di dekat sini.

Huek, Seunghoon malas sekali bertemu mereka.

"DAN APA ITU JASKU?! BERANINYA KAU MENCURINYA!" pekik Taehyun marah ketika memandang pakaian yang kini melekat di tubuh Seunghoon. Seunghoon hanya meringis tak peduli, teringat akan lemari pakaian di kamar Taehyun yang terbuka lebar dengan segala pakaian keluar dan terserak asal di lantai.

Huh, ada untungnya juga punya saudara tiri macam Nam alis yang kebetulan punya tinggi badan yang hampir sama dengannya.

"Aku bukan mencurinya, dude. Aku hanya pinjam."

Seunghoon terus nyengir bodoh sembari mengamati bagaimana wajah Taehyun yang kini memerah akibat menahan marah.

 _Astaga, gawat juga kalau tiba-tiba dia menghajarku disini disaat aku kelelahan setelah membersihkan perapian, bisa-bisa aku gagal meng-_ impress _si rusa ini._

Seunghoon membatin sambil melirik si rusa-atau si pemuda _attractive_ yang sejak beberapa detik yang lalu sudah menjadi target pacar Lee Seunghoon. Si rusa itu terlihat kebingungan ditengah Taehyun dan Seunghoon yang saling melotot, matanya mengerjap saat memandang Seunghoon dan juga melemparkan pertanyaan 'ada apa, sih?' lewat tatapannya.

Seunghoon mendekat pada si pemuda rusa lalu merendahkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik dengan suara rendah di telinganya.

"Sepertinya kita harus kabur dahulu."

GREP!

Lalu sedetik kemudian, tepat sebelum Taehyun mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya, Seunghoon menarik tangan Jinwoo dan membawanya pergi menuju pintu masuk dengan menerobos manusia-manusia yang berhenti berdansa sesaat untuk melihat drama Seunghoon dan Taehyun.

"YAA! LEE SEUNGHOON! JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

.

.

.

Jinwoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

Soal kenapa pemuda pirang unik yang tadi mengajaknya berdansa, yang namanya Nam Taeyoon atau siapalah Jinwoo tidak bisa mengingatnya secara benar, sepertinya bermusuhan dengan si sipit tampan yang ternyata bernama Seunghoon ini.

"Emm... Seunghoon-ssi, kau bilang kau mau bertemu dengan Seungyoon, tapi kenapa kau malah menarikku pergi?"

"Kita harus kabur dari Nam alis itu atau aku akan dihajar olehnya!"

Seunghoon menyeru pada Jinwoo sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tangan Jinwoo dan terus menerobos orang-orang yang berdansa dengan latar musik _waltz_ yang tidak cocok untuk acara kabur macam begini.

Namun diam-diam, Jinwoo tersenyum sambil memandangi tangannya yang digenggam erat oleh tangan Seunghoon. Bersamaan dengan rona merah di pipinya yang terlihat seperti gadis desa yang bahagia.

 _Hangat_.

Jinwoo terus tersenyum bahagia tanpa peduli Seunghoon menariknya kemana.

Tanpa menyadari juga bahwa ia telah mengalami _love at the first sight_ pada pesta dansa keduanya ini.

.

.

.

Jam besar yang menghiasi bangunan megah kastil ini berdentang dua belas kali.

Seunghoon berhenti di tengah tangga depan pintu masuk dan langsung melepaskan tangan pemuda rusa yang sedari tadi ia genggam walau sebenarnya ia senang-senang saja mengenggam tangannya.

"Sial! Aku belum mengunci pagar belakang!" umpat Seunghoon teringat kebiasaannya sehari-hari, yaitu menggembok pagar depan setiap pukul 12 malam atas perintah Nyonya Nam.

"Kau akan pergi?"

Si Pemuda rusa berkata lirih lalu memandang Seunghoon dengan mata rusa sedih yang sangat imut. Membuat Lee Seunghoon hanya sanggup terdiam akan keimutan gebetan barunya yang baru saja ia temui satu jam yang lalu.

Seunghoon meringis lalu mengusap belakang kepalanya gugup sembari mengangguk samar.

Jujur saja Seunghoon tidak ingin pergi, tapi bagaimana jadinya kalau pagar belakang belum dikunci dan pencuri memasuki rumahnya lalu mengambil semua hartanya?

Katai Seunghoon ini manusia sayang harta, tapi kali ini Seunghoon memang harus mengedepankan harta daripada cinta.

"Maafkan aku, mungkin lain kali aku akan mencarimu untuk membawaku pada Seungyoon." kata Seunghoon setengah bercanda, walau ia tahu kesempatannya untuk keluar rumah setelah ini bisa dibilang nyaris nol karena Taehyun pasti akan melapor yang tidak-tidak pada Nyonya Nam.

GREP!

Si pemuda rusa menggeleng lalu langsung memeluk Seunghoon erat-erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada Seunghoon tanpa peduli Seunghoon yang terbata gugup.

"H-hey..."

"Berjanjilah kau akan menemuiku lagi. Tolonglah Seunghoon-ssi."

Seunghoon selanjutnya mengangguk samar sebelum menatap lagi si pemuda rusa dipelukannya yang kini mengadah padanya sambil tersenyum dengan pipi memerah yang lucu.

"Aku Kim Jinwoo, Seunghoon-ssi. Kuharap kedepannya aku bisa lebih mengenalmu."

Mungkin ini hanya perasaan Seunghoon, tapi ia tak tahu kenapa berpikir bahwa kedepannya, Kim Jinwoo tidak akan menjadi seseorang yang asing dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

Seperti yang Seunghoon tebak, keesokannya Nyonya Nam marah besar dan nyaris menyuruh Seunghoon masuk ke gudang bawah tanah kalau saja salah seorang pelayan menginterupsi dengan berkata bahwa ada seorang tamu penting yang datang.

"Siapa yang datang sepagi ini?" keluh Nyonya Nam yang masih melotot pada Seunghoon. Mengingat bahwa sekarang ialah saat-saat sarapan pagi yang berharga.

"Pangeran Choi Seunghyun beserta Pangeran Kim Jinwoo. Mereka berkata bahwa mereka mencari Seunghoon."

Pangeran?!

"UHUK!"

Seketika Seunghoon yang sedang meneguk air putihnya tersedak hingga menyembur pada sandwich sarapannya. Seketika pandangan horor dari Dahye dan Nyonya Nam tertuju padanya sementara Taehyun memandangnya dengan tatapan benci yang teramat sangat. Bahkan Seunghoon bisa dengar gerutuan kesal namun lirih milik Taehyun tentang 'Sudah kuduga Seunghoon telah menggaet Pangeran Jinwoo.'

"Hey! Sejak kapan ada yang namanya pangeran bernama Jin-" Seunghoon berhenti berbicara ketika ia teringat pembicaraannya dengan Nyonya Nam, Dahye, dan Taehyun kemarin.

 _Untuk apa? Kau tertarik untuk meminang Pangeran Jinwoo?_

Omona.

Demi _pokemon trainer_ paling pro di dunia.

Pemuda rusa lucu a.k.a gebetan Seunghoon a.k.a Kim Jinwoo itu seorang pangeran?

Semua ini sungguh terlalu drama.

"Lalu apa yang dikatakan mereka lagi?" tanya Nyonya Nam masih dengan wajah ala ibu tiri gagal mendapat menantu sambil melirik judes pada pelayan pembawa berita yang tak bersalah.

"Mereka tidak banyak berkata-kata dan meminta bahwa segera memanggilkan Seunghoon dan, ah! Seseorang yang datang bersama mereka dan memperkenalkan diri dengan nama Song Minho juga mencari Seunghoon." ujar si pelayan menambahkan.

Seketika hati Seunghoon yang berbunga-bunga terhenti dan umpatan mulai keluar dari bibirnya.

 _Fuck_ , jangan bilang kalau Mino curiga akan dirinya yang akan menikung hubungannya dengan Seungyoon lagi. Mengingat dua tahun yang lalu Seunghoon benar-benar serius untuk menghancurkan hubungan mantan pacarnya dengan pemuda Song tersebut.

"Ehm, ya, aku akan menemui mereka." deham Seunghoon lalu melangkah menuju ruang tamu tanpa peduli gerutuan Taehyun atau desisan Dahye.

 _Kalau jalan hidupku mirip dengan story line Cinderella, aku harap akhir kehidupanku juga sama sepertinya._

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **EPILOG**

* * *

"Seunghoon! Aku senang kau memenuhi janji!" Ini si pemuda rusa yang ternyata pangeran atau Kim Jinwoo.

Seunghoon hanya sanggup _speechless_ dan tersenyum ditengah pelototan pengawal disekitar Jinwoo.

"Lupakan Seungyoon dan bahagialah dengan Jinwoo hyung, dasar sipit bodoh." Yang ini Song bodoh pacar Seungyoon.

Rasanya Seunghoon ingin menghajar Mino kalau tidak ingat bahwa pemuda itu anak dari Menteri Song.

"Kau, segera lamar Jinwoo agar aku bisa menikah dengan Jiyong." Terakhir, Seunghyun.

Dan reaksi dari Seunghoon tidak jauh dari pekikan kaget serta pemikiran tentang tidak siapnya dirinya untuk nikah muda.

Setelah kemalangan bertubi beberapa tahun belakangan, bagaimana bisa hidup Seunghoon begitu berubah hanya dalam satu malam?

* * *

 **A/N:**

FIRST! Maafkan aku kalau ada yang baca **Limit,** jalan cerita lagi stuck :( tapi pasti bakal aku update kok :D kapannya tergantung kalau real life tidak amburadul :(((

SECOND! Ultah maetamong sudah berlalu dan akibat real life yang sangat sibuk jadilah fanficnya baru jadi.

THIRD! Buat yang ultah KSY lagi otw dibuat hehe :))) btw aku bikin fanfic yang itu sambil kebayang birthday cake pink noraknya KSY sama video yang ada di instagramnya song minho :)))

oke oke makasih udah baca yang yundong yaaa :D yang ini drama nan abal aku tau wkwk xD tapi apalah jadinya :))) makasih banget untuk yang udah baca yang ini, review yaaa :D

oiya Inner Circle, who's excited about Baby Baby after Lee Hi, Taeyang, Zion.T and Dean cover it? ARRRGH! I think that Baby Baby is damn awesome like Pricked :))) /saranghasssh/ and their concept is so unique :D Let's patiently wait until February and our WINNER will be comeback :)))

 **love from excited Inner Circle,**

 **dumb-baby-lion**


	3. Chapter 3: January the 21st March 30th

**COLLECTION**

| winner fanfiction | minyoon/ songkang | mino/seungyoon |

| WINNER © YG ENTERTAINMENT |

| COLLECTION © dumpling-lion |

| rated T | boys love |

| oneshoot |

* * *

 _don't like don't read_

 _any same idea, it's just acidentally same_

 _and remember, it's just a FICTION_

 _warning. out of character and typos take a big part of my writing world_

* * *

 **chapter three:**

 **(January the 21st + March 30th) WINNER's Seungyoon & MINO**

 **'Between The Heir and The Thief'**

* * *

Seungyoon tidak suka dengan takdirnya menjadi rakyat jelata.

Bukannya Seungyoon itu arogan atau tidak mensyukuri apa yang ada, ia hanyalah berkata jujur dan tidak ingin menjadi hipokrit.

Siapa sih yang suka menjadi rakyat jelata?

Yang miskin dan hidup serba tidak berkecukupan. Yang setiap hari mengais rezeki lewat kerja keras yang hasilnya tak seberapa. Yang hidup di wilayah kumuh pinggir kerajaan dan tidak punya prospek untuk hidup layak ke depannya.

Seungyoon amat benci dan sialnya ia malah mendapatkan takdir mengesalkan itu.

Apa yang ia inginkan adalah bahagia, seperti anak Bangsawan Kim, Jinwoo, yang sering melewati jalanan berbatu dekat kawasan kumuh tempatnya tinggal dengan kereka kudanya yang berkuda putih cantik.

Seungyoon sering mengantarkan bunga ke Manor Kim Jinwoo dan hanya kekagumanlah yang ia ucapkan ketika menyusuri halaman depan dan belakang Manor indah tersebut (kecuali kalau ia mengabaikan kucing _Sphynx_ milik pemuda bermata besar itu yang mencakar Seungyoon si tak bersalah.)

Terkadang Seungyoon melamun dan berharap akan ada meteor besar menghantam hutan di dekat rumahnya yang memunculkan satu peti besar koin emas lalu dalam seketika membuatnya kaya raya.

Namun rasanya tidak mungkin.

Amat-sangat-tidak mungkin.

Seungyoon adalah seorang yatim piatu, ayahnya kabur dari rumah sejak kecil dan ibunya telah meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu, tepat ketika Seungyoon menginjak usia 20 tahun. Ibunya pun tidak meninggalkan warisan yang berarti kecuali rumah tinggalnya kini dan furnitur seadanya.

Tentu akibat keadaannya yang seperti ini, sebatang kara dan miskin, Seungyoon ingin kaya raya bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah bertaubat?"

Seungyoon melirik Kibum yang tengah mengelap gelas-gelas kusam di bawah cahaya temaram bar pinggir kota yang menyakitkan mata.

Diteguknya dua teguk _cocktail_ yang ia beli dengan uang hasil kemenangannya bermain _billiard_ lalu menggeleng pelan ketika segelombang sakit kepala menderanya.

"Tidak, besok aku akan menyambangi Manor Jung dan mengambil paling tidak dua atau tiga barang antiknya."

Bagi Seungyoon, mencuri adalah salah satu cara agar kekayaannya bisa naik dalam sekejap. Maka dari itu dua atau tiga kali dalam dua minggu sekali, Seungyoon akan pergi ke wilayah kota dan mencuri beberapa barang antik lalu menjualnya di pasar gelap di dekat rumahnya.

Huh, salahkan saja pergaulan Seungyoon cilik yang setiap harinya bermain di pasar gelap ketika ibunya tengah sibuk bekerja, sehingga ia dapat belajar teknik-teknik mencuri yang mumpuni.

"Manor Jung? Tumben sekali," kekeh Kibum sembari menuang _vodka_ murahan ke gelas kecil di hadapannya.

Tak banyak yang bisa diharapkan dari bar pinggiran yang selalu sesak akan pengunjung berkantong tipis, kecuali kalau kau mau membayar mahal demi alkohol yang lebih berkelas.

Seungyoon berdendang lirih.

"Apa tidak terlalu dekat dengaan wilayah kerajaan? Aku tidak mau menyelamatkanmu lagi kalau Prajurit Kerajaan menangkapmu dan mengancam hukuman gantung untukmu."

"Jangan mengingatkanku pada hal itu, hyung."

Kibum tersenyum seperti kucing dan Seungyoon memutar mata bosan. Perkataan Kibum tentu merujuk pada kejadian beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana Seungyoon nyaris menjadi bulanan para prajurit pinggir kota dengan pistol mereka ketika ia mencuri patung kucing emas di Manor Jeon, dan itu adalah satu dari sekian kejadian ketahuannya Seungyoon yang membuat Kibum harus menyelamatkannya.

"Tapi kau sayang padaku, hyung. Kau pasti mau menyelamatkanku." dendang Seungyoon yang samar-samar terdengar diantara dentuman musik murahan yang memekakkan.

Kibum hanya menjulurkan lidah kesal dan ganti memutar matanya kesal, "Huh, aku masih sayang Jinki."

"Dan Jinki tidak sayang padamu."

Seungyoon tersenyum lebar dan makin menggoda pemuda bermata kucing tersebut ketika Kibum mulai mengumpatinya dengan segala umpatan yang tak baik untuk disebutkan.

.

.

.

Kucing tetangga mengeong keras, tak lupa juga anjing yang mulai bertengkar dan kokokan ayam yang ribut.

Seungyoon membuka mata perlahan dan menyipit kesal sambil mengumpati alarm alami sehari-harinya itu.

Bangun dari tidur dengan keadaan pusing itu cukup mengesalkan, maka dari itu Seungyoon harus menegak beberapa pil _aspirin_ yang selalu siap sedia sebelum dengan malasnya menggosok gigi dan mengganti piyama pokemon buluknya dengan pakaian yang lebih beradab.

Sembari bersiul-siul riang pemuda Kang itu mengayuh sepeda tuanya (yang ngomong-ngomong berwarna _pink_ mencolok dengan keranjang di depan) membawa satu kardus susu sapi segar menyusuri jalanan berbatu.

Jujur saja, Seungyoon itu bermuka dua.

Di pagi hari Seungyoon mengantarkan susu atau koran pagi ke wilayah para bangsawan, siangnya ia bekerja mengantar bunga di toko bunga di perbatasan wilayah bangsawan dan pinggiran. Tetapi pada malam harinya ia memakai pakaian gelap dan mengendap masuk mengambil barang.

Amat bertentangan bukan?

"Hei Seungyoonie! Ayo mampir sebentar kemari!"

Seungyoon mengerem sepedanya ketika suara Jinwoo terdengar. Pemuda itu lalu melirik keranjangnya yang sudah kosong sebelum berbalik dan mengayuh sepedanya menuju pemuda yang tengah melambai di depan gerbang rumah megahnya.

"Halo hyung, apa yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Seungyoon dengan senyum merekah.

"Ah, rambutmu bagus," tambah Seungyoon sembari melirik rambut pastel Jinwoo yang mencolok di antara gerbang batu andesit yang gelap dan berdiri sambil masih memegang sepedanya.

Jinwoo balas tersenyum senang tanpa ada maksud kesombongan, yang membuat Seungyoon berpikir andaikan semua orang sebaik Kim Jinwoo ini.

"Nanti sore apa kau bisa mengantarkan bunga untuk pesta kebun di rumahku? Aku benar-benar minta maaf karena permintaan ini terlalu mendadak," kata Jinwoo dengan tatapan anak rusa khasnya.

"Tentu bisa. Ah, apa pesta kebunmu itu hingga malam hari, hyung?"

 _Selesailah di malam hari dan undang Tuan Jung agar aku bisa masuk ke sana dengan bebas!_

Jinwoo terkekeh, "Tentu saja iya, pesta kebunku akan dilanjutkan dengan dinner di Manor. Terima kasih, ya, Seungyoonie, aku benar-benar terbantu ber-"

"HEY JINWOO!"

Seungyoon menengok ke belakang ketika seseorang memanggil Jinwoo, matanya seketika menyipit ketika melihat dua orang yang berjalan sembari melambai pada Jinwoo.

"Sepertinya kau akan ada tamu, hyung. Aku pergi dulu kalau begitu," ujar Seungyoon riang sembari kembali melirik ke arah dua manusia yang mendekat pada Jinwoo.

 _Sial, ada Lee Seunghoon._

"Hati-hati di jalan dan jangan lupa, ya!"

Seungyoon mengayuh sepedanya tanpa mendengar dengan jelas perkataan Jinwoo, karena ia tak mau berurusan dengan banyak bangsawan lainnya walau mungkin mereka sebaik Jinwoo.

Atau bahkan mungkin mereka lebih buruk.

.

.

.

"Itu Seungyoon 'kan?"

"Kenapa memangnya?" tanya Jinwoo balik sembari memandang Mino yang terus menatap sosok Seungyoon dengan sepedanya yang semakin kecil di ujung jalan sana.

Mino hanya meringis dan Seunghoon memutar mata malas lalu berkata, "Abaikan saja bocah bodoh ini."

Jinwoo mengerjapkan mata dengan tatapan kebingungan pada dua pemuda dengan jubah abu-abu di tubuh mereka tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan Seungyoonie, Mino-ya?" tanya Jinwoo mengabaikan Seunghoon yang bergumam 'mau-maunya kau menanggapi bocah _playboy_ kelas ikan tuna ini.'

Mino kembali memamerkan gigi putih rapihnya sebelum menggumamkan silabel nama yang disebut Jinwoo beberapa kali sambil setengah menerawang.

Jinwoo dan Seunghoon kini mengangkat alis sambil berpandangan. Jinwoo dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengan mino?' sedangkan Seunghoon dengan tatapan ' _bitch please_ ' khasnya yang melegenda diantara para putri bangsawan.

"Mino ada apa?"

"Tidak apa, hyung, hanya saja aku tertarik dengan Seungyoon itu. Dia lumayan."

Mino berujar dengan senyum lebar dan Jinwoo memekik kaget sekaligus senang, karena ia bisa membayangkan lucunya interaksi antara Mino yang ceroboh dan seenaknya dengan Seungyoon yang terlihat kalem dan patuh.

Seunghoon? Ia hanya mendengus dan memutar mata jengah seolah lelah akan perilaku Mino yang terlalu mudah tertarik pada orang lain.

"Dia itu lumayan, walau pun aku akui kalau pantatnya tergolong rata dan tidak berisi," tambah Mino tanpa dosa, disusul dengan Jinwoo yang tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan Seunghpon yang tertawa liar.

"A-ah, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana pekerjaan kalian?" tanya Jinwoo berusaha menghilang hawa _awkward_ akibat perkataan Mino.

"Pekerjaan kami baik, prajurit kerajaan semua baik kalau kau juga ingin tahu kabar mereka dan oh! Kau benar sekali Mino! Pantat anak pengantar susu itu terlalu rata seperti bantal kapuk yang sudah tipis," cerocos Seunghoon riang yang membuat Mino menyeringai sebelum mereka ber- _high-five_ ria.

Jinwoo memekik lalu segera berbalik masuk ke manor-nya sambil berteriak kesal, "SEKALI LAGI KALIAN BERBICARA SOAL PANTAT TEMANKU SECARA BLAK-BLAKAN AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAJAK KALIAN BICARA LAGI!"

Mino serta Seunghoon pun hanya tertawa makin liar, mengabaikan tatapan kebingungan sepasukan prajurit yang kebetulan melewati Manor Kim.

.

.

.

"Untuk Pesta Kebun di Manor Kim Jinwoo? Ah, sudah kusiapkan sedari tadi."

Joohyun berucap diikuti anggukan dari Seungwan yang kemudian menatap Seungyoon yang berdiri dengan canggung di depan dua bosnya yang sama-sama menyeringai.

"Aku yang mengantarkannya bukan?" tanya Seungyoon.

Senyum Joohyun melebar.

"Tentu saja! Siapa lagi memangnya?" sahutnya disusul kikikan Seungwan.

Astaga, mereka kenapa sih?

"Bisa saja kalian dan aku yang menjaga toko nanti," sahut Seungyoon dengan dahi berkerut kesal akan perilaku aneh kedua gadis didepannya itu.

"Oh! Tentu tidak! Tentu harus kau yang mengantarkan karena Kim Jinwoo yang amat sangat tampan itulah yang meminta. Ah astaga, kau akrab dengannya, ya?" kata Joohyun sembari menuding Seungyoon yang makin mengernyit.

"Tidak juga," sahut Seungyoon setengah menggumam.

"Kau punya _affair_ dengannya 'kan?" tuding Seungwan tiba-tiba yang disusul dengan pekikan kaget dari Joohyun.

Seungyoon melotot.

 _Che, kenapa ini terlalu drama sih?_

" _What the fuck_ , tidak! Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu, Son Seungwan?!"

.

.

.

"Hei, aku Mino."

Seungyoon, yang sedetik lalu sedang melirik ke sana kemari untuk memastikan keberadaan Tuan Besar Jung diantara tamu yang mulai berdatangan, mengerjapkan mata ketika mendapati seorang pemuda berpakaian bagus dengan kulit tanned yang eksotis.

 _Ah, kenapa rasanya pernah lihat ya?_

"Maaf, kau berbicara denganku?" tanya Seungyoon dengan nada kebingungan.

 _Hell_ , untuk apa seorang tamu Jinwoo berbicara dengannya yang notabene hanyalah seorang tamu tak diundang yang sedang menunggu Jinwoo menyelesaikan urusan pembayaran.

"Ya, siapa lagi memangnya?"

Mino tersenyum lebar dan kemudian mengangguk, "Kang Seungyoon bukan?"

 _Ia tahu namaku? Well, ini terlalu creepy._

Mata Seungyoon menyipit was-was sebelum ia tertawa kaku dan mengalihkan pandangan dari ketampanan manusia di depannya.

"Aku sudah mengetahuimu sejak dulu," kata Mino tenang dan seketika Seungyoon mengangkat alis dengan tatapan curiga.

Mino, yang menyadari tatapan tidak enak dari Seungyoon, kembali memamerkan gigi putih rapinya dan mengoreksi perkataannya, "Maksudku aku tahu kau karena kaulah yang mengantarkan koran pagi ayahku."

"Benarkah?" tanya Seungyoon masih dalam mode curiga. Ia curiga kalau Mino-Mino ini adalah bangsawan yang kaya raya berkat melakukan _human trafficking_.

"Yep, Manor Song, di utara Manor Lee, kau kesan-"

"Kau dari Manor Song?" tanya Seungyoon cepat memotong perkataan Mino dengan mata melotot kaget.

 _Tidak._

 _Jangan Manor Song._

Seungyoon masih ingat apa yang terjadi padanya setahun lalu saat akan mengambil jam ayam emas di Manor Song, yang mana merupakan salah satu pencurian terbodohnya karena ia salah mengambil jalan keluar dan malah masuk ke kamar Tuan Muda mereka yang kebetulan sedang topless di atas tempat tidur.

Seungyoon yakin, Tuan Muda aneh yang malah tidak melaporkannya pada prajurit kerajaan (mengingat fakta bahwa Seungyoon adalah salah satu pencuri yang dicari di wilayah kota,) adalah Song Mino ini.

Hingga kini masih teringat dengan jelas di otak Seungyoon bagaimana mata mereka bertemu dari sela topeng kain hitam yang ia pakai dan kernyitan aneh pemuda itu. Terlebih, yang paling Seungyoon ingat adalah _abs_ dan wajahnya yang terlihat tampan berkat sinar purnama yang samar.

"Ya, ada sesuatu yang ingin kau katakan tentang keluargaku?" tanya Mino tenang dengan seringai miring yang terlalu tampan yang membuat Seungyoon berdebar.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya pernah mendengar mengenai pewaris keluargamu yang menembak mati pelaku perampokan toko emas..." gumam Seungyoon mengatakan gosip murahan yang ia dengar kemarin dengan mata memandangi lantai marmer italia di Manor Jinwoo sebelum kembali melirik Mino dari sela poninya.

Tampan tapi mencurigakan.

Entah mengapa ada berbagai perasaan berkecamuk dalam diri Seungyoon. Di satu sisi ia mengakui kalau ia tertarik pada pemuda dengan kasta yang lebih tinggi tersebut sedangkan di sisi lain ia waspada akan pemuda yang terlihat licik ini.

Dilihatnya Mino tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak Seungyoon beberapa kali, "Ah, itu ya? Itu adalah aku tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku mencintaimu, Kang Seungyoon."

.

.

.

"Sudah datang semua hyung?" tanya Seungyoon setelah ia kabur dari _creepy_ -nya Song Mino yang mendadak berkata bahwa ia mencintai rakyat jelata seperti Seungyoon.

Sungguh ia ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya atau pergi ke bar Kibum untuk menenangkan diri dari Mino yang terlampau aneh sebagai bangsawan yang biasanya tidak suka rakyat jelata.

"Sudah."

"Woah, benarkah? Mulai dari Tuan Heo hingga Tuan Jung?" tanya Seungyoon pura-pura terkejut untuk memastikan perihal Tuan Jung yang mendatangi pesta ini.

 _Haha, kalau Tuan Jung pergi, Manor Jung hanya berisi pelayan tua yang bodoh dan mudah ditipu._

"Benar, maka dari itu aku senang sekali! Ah maaf Seungyoonie, aku merepotkanmu hingga harus membuatmu menunggu hingga kini. Kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanya Jinwoo masih dengan senyum di wajah.

"Ahaha, tentu aku baik-baik saja," ujar Seungyoon sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

 _Baik-baik saja kalau saja aku tidak bertemu dengan Song Mino yang creepy itu._

"Aku pergi dulu, hyung. Sepertinya kau sudah ditunggu oleh temanmu."

Seungyoon langsung berbalik dan keluar dari Manor Kim, tepat ketika Song Mino dan Lee Seunghoon yang muncul dari balik tiang terdekat sembari menyeringai miring.

 _Aneh, mereka terlalu aneh._

.

.

.

Kibum mendadak datang ketika malam harinya ketika Seungyoon bersiap pergi ke Manor Jung untuk melakukan pekerjaan gelapnya.

"Bukannya malam ini _shift_ -mu?" tanya Seungyoon yang masih merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan akibat angin malam yang berhembus masuk.

Kibum mendenggung seperti lebah lalu menghela nafas.

"Aku minta tukar _shift_ dengan Jinyoung karena aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Jinki."

"Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Jinki? Sejak kapan?" tanya Seungyoon lagi sembari mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Kibum yang duduk di sofa buluk Seungyoon melotot kesal sebelum pura-pura sibuk dengan tumpukan pakaian kering yang belum sempat Seungyoon setrika.

"Sejak Sooyeon berkoar kalau Jinki punya tunangan yang sedang hamil," seru Kibum cepat sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Hahaha! Kau bodoh, hyung! Mana mungkin dokter bermoral seperti Jinki menghamili orang," bantah Seungyoon disertai tawa yang tak kunjung berhenti, "Lagipula kau tahu 'kan kalau Sooyeon itu hanyalah gadis muda yang terlalu banyak bercicit cuit."

Kibum mengabaikan perkataan itu dan malah menatap sendu Seungyoon yang kini bersiap keluar dari rumahnya setelah menyandang tas kanvasnya yang berisi peralatan yang akan mendukungnya menjadi pencuri malam-malam.

"Seungyoon, mungkin lebih baik kau berhenti terobsesi pada kekayaan dan menjalani hidupmu dengan bahagia. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu bukan?"

Seungyoon berhenti melangkah lalu bersandar di kusen pintu sembari menatap Kibum dengan tatapan dingin, "Bagaimana bisa aku bahagia kalau hidupku begini, hyung? Bahagia adalah ketika kau hidup enak karena uang, bukan bahagia karena menuruti keadaan."

"Rubahlah pola pikirmu, Kang Seungyoon," pinta Kibum yang disambut oleh _death glare_ kesal.

"Oh diamlah, hyung. Ini hidupku dan akulah yang berhak mengaturnya," seru Seungyoon sengit. Pemuda itu kemudian segera keluar rumahnya sembari memakai topeng hitamnya, meninggalkan Kibum yang terduduk di rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Kalau saja kau ingin tahu, Kang Seungyoon, aku punya firasat buruk tentangmu. Terlebih sejak kedatangan Lee Seunghoon ke barku."

.

.

.

Seungyoon berhasil masuk ke Manor Jung tanpa halangan yang berarti dengan melewati jendela ruang belakang manor megah ini. Semua sesuai dengan tebakannya kalau Manor Jung hanya dijaga beberapa Prajurit Kerajaan dan amat sepi bila dilihat dari luar.

"Mungkin targetku malam ini memang amat sangat tepat," gumam Seungyoon ketika boots-nya menapak ke lantai lorong utama manor ini yang juga sepi.

Memang sedikit terasa aneh karena manor semegah ini terlalu sepi dan bahkan tidak ada pelayan yang berkeliaran, tapi Seungyoon mengabaikannya karena ia berpikir mungkin ia sedang beruntung.

Keberuntungan apa salahnya sih?

"Whoops! Jung Hoseok, halo," gumam Seungyoon lirih ketika ia sampai ke ruang utama dan mengenali foto keluarga Jung yang terpampang cantik di dinding, terutama wajah Jung Hoseok yang sering mondar-mandir di bar Kibum demi bocah penjual eyeliner sinting yang sering dipanggil dengan nama V.

Kembali Seungyoon mengendap-endap lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke interior manor ini yang sungguh membuat Seungyoon iri setengah mati.

 _Andai rumahku begini, aku tidak perlu mengotori tanganku dengan berbuat jahat seperti ini._

Mata Seungyoon memandang ke kucing emas bermata permata yang terpajang di atas meja kaca yang cantik dan seketika senyum lebar tersungging dibalik topengnya. Kucing itu mirip dengan kucing emas di Manor Jeon, hanya saja yang ini jauh lebih mewah.

"Kena kau."

Tangan Seungyoon terulur untuk meraih patung itu dan tepat sejengkal lagi ia menyentuh benda berkilauan tersebut, sebuah logam dingin menempel di dahinya diikuti sebuah suara.

"Kang Seungyoon, berhenti bergerak dan jangan melawan, kau sudah terkepung."

DEG!

Seungyoon kenal.

Itu adalah suara berat dan dalam milik Song Mino yang telah berhasil membuat Seungyoon mati rasa dalam sekejap mata.

.

.

.

"Kau seharusnya menurutiku."

Seungyoon menatap Kibum yang berdiri diluar jeruji selnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Semua sudah terlambat dan tidak ada gunanya lagi aku menyesali itu," balas Seungyoon sembari bersandar pada dinding batu penjara yang dingin dan apak.

"Termasuk semua luka yang kau dapatkan?" tanya Kibum balik. Seungyoon menatap tubuhnya sendiri lalu terkekeh pelan. Kedua tangannya kini diperban dan kaki kirinya terkilir. Jangan lupakan juga lebam di dada dan punggungnya serta luka sobek di wajahnya serta beberapa lebam ringan di wajahnya.

Itu semua hasil dari perilaku berontaknya saat bawahan Mino memeganginya.

"Tentu."

Kibum menghela nafas menahan kesal. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat dan memejamkan mata sebelum kembali menatap tetangga yang sudah ia anggap sebagai adiknya sendiri itu.

"Aku sudah mengingatkanmu untuk lebih waspada, Yoon, terlebih sejak kemunculan Lee Seunghoon."

.

.

.

 _"Apa disini ada pemuda yang biasanya mengantar susu dan koran di pagi hari itu?"_

 _Kibum menyipitkan mata memandang pemuda sipit dengan pakaian bagus di depannya itu. Mau apa dia mencari Seungyoon? Tangannya berhenti mengelap gelas lalu dengan nada dingin ia bertanya, "Ada urusan apa dengannya?"_

 _Pemuda sipit itu melepas topi fedoranya dan tersenyum ramah yang terlihat tulus namun palsu pada Kibum. Kibum mendecih, rupanya dia Lee Seunghoon, bangsawan dari keluarga Lee yang cukup berpengaruh dalam pemerintahan._

 _"Ah, kau kenal dengan pengantar susu dan koran itu?" tanya Seunghoon sopan dengan kilatan licik di matanya yang biasa Kibum kenali dari para pengkhianat yang melaporkan rakyat jelata tak bersalah demi uang yang banyak._

 _"Tid-"_

 _"Maksudmu Seungyoon? Lihat, orangnya disitu."_

 _Partner Kibum, Woohyun, menyahut Seunghoon sembari menunjuk seorang pemuda kurus dan pucat yang tengah bermain billiard bersama sekumpulan pria tambun._

 _Kibum spontan menginjak kaki Woohyun dan melotot sembari mengabaikan aduhan kesal pemuda greasy itu, tepat ketika Seunghoon menengok untuk menatap Seungyoon dengan mata berkilat liciknya._

 _"Diam kau pohon bodoh!" geram Kibum dengan gigi rapat. Woohyun hanya menggumam tak paham lalu menatap Kibum dan Seunghoon dengan tatapan kebingungan._

 _"Seungyoon, ya? Katakan padanya untuk lebih berhati-hati. Ia sudah dibiarkan lolos dan secara ajaib selamat dari penjaga Manor Jeon. Kuharap ia bertaubat sebelum yang lainnya bertindak."_

 _Kibum menggertakkan gigi kesal dan mencengkram erat kaus kemejanya yang mulai basah akibat keringat gugup._

 _"Ah iya, satu lagi. Katakan padanya kalau Tuan Muda yang waktu itu akan sangat senang bila Seungyoon bisa bertemu dengannya secara pribadi."_

 _Kibum pun tidak bisa lupa bagaimana senyuman lebar nan licik Seunghoon yang terlampau menyebalkan hingga ia ingin menonjok wajah dengan mata sipit itu._

.

.

.

Seungyoon kesepian.

Hanya Kibum atau Jinwoo yang menengoknya sesekali.

Iya Kim Jinwoo, dia datang bersama Seunghoon dan Seungyoon bisa merasakan tatapan nanar darinya. Tapi Seungyoon tak peduli, ia lebih banyak mengabaikan tamu yang datang walau ia kesepian.

Berkali-kali terlintas diotaknya mengenai kata-kata Kibum yang benar tentang prinsip kebahagiaan (Tapi ingat, Seungyoon tidak sudi mengatakan itu keras-keras karena nanti Kibum akan terbahak mendengarnya.)

Kenapa ia harus menyesal tepat ketika ia dihukum seperti ini?

Kenapa tidak dahulu?

.

.

.

"Kapan pengadilanku? Apa aku akan dihukum gantung?" tanya Seungyoon berlagak tenang, padahal ia sendiri panik akibat situasi yang kini menimpanya, penjara dingin serta makanan yang lebih buruk dari makanan sehari-harinya.

Opsir Yoon yang kebetulan berada di depan sel Seungyoon menatap pemuda itu dengan sinar mata datar sebelum tangannya yang memegang serenceng kunci sel penjara menyentuh gembok di sel Seungyoon.

CKLEK!

"Tidak ada pengadilan, kasusmu sudah selesai diurus oleh kami dan kini kau dipindahkan ke tangan orang lain yang sudah menunggumu kini."

Seungyoon terhenyak.

Apa yang terjadi?

"Aku bebas?"

Opsir Yoon tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan polos Seungyoon, "Tidak sepenuhnya. Bergembiralah karena kau tidak perlu menghadapi pengadilan dan terhindar dari hukuman akibat perilaku busukmu."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" gagap Seungyoon tanpa melangkah maju padahal pintu selnya terbuka lebar untuknya.

Opsir Yoon menghela nafas lelah, "Berkat uang, nak. Kau mencuri demi uang bukan? Kau paham 'kan kalau terkadang uang bisa membeli sesuatu diluar akal sehatmu?"

Seungyoon mematung lalu mengambil beberapa langkah kaku ke dekat pintu selnya dan menatap Opsir Yoon dalam-dalam.

"Kepada siapa aku harus berterima kasih? Aku bahkan tidak punya kerabat kaya raya," tanya Seungyoon lagi.

"Kalau begitu berterimakasihlah pada penampilanmu yang berhasil menarik perhatian orang, nak."

Jawaban opsir berkumis tersebut tak bisa Seungyoon pahami, tapi ketika ia melihat Kibum yang berdiri bersama Song Mino dan Lee Seunghoon di dekat meja Kepala Sipir, pikiran Seungyoon seketika melayang pada perkataan Mino saat sebelum pesta kebun Jinwoo.

 _Tapi jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku mencintaimu, Kang Seungyoon._

Seungyoon terkekeh lirih, "Huh, jadi itu serius?"

.

.

.

Seungyoon berpelukan dengan Kibum sebagai tanda perpisahan karena status Seungyoon kini ada ditangan Keluarga Song dan mau tidak mau Seungyoon harus pindah ke manor mewah itu entah mau jadi apa ia disana. Ia lalu mengekori Mino yang tanpa banyak bicara menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari sini.

"Aku bisa jadi penjaga istal kalau kau mau."

Celetukan Seungyoon memecah keheningan ketika ia dan Mino berjalan menuju kereta kuda hitam gelap yang tinggal berjarak 100 meter lagi itu.

"Tidak perlu, yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah membalas cintaku karena itulah tujuanku menjebakmu hingga membawamu ke penjara," jawab Mino tenang yang membuat Seungyoon menunduk menatap jalan karena mendadak pipinya terasa panas.

 _Uh, jadi dia memang benar-benar serius?_

"Mmm... sebenarnya... sejak kapan kau?" tanya Seungyoon setengah-setengah karena sebenarnya ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya.

Mino berhenti berjalan lalu menatap Seungyoon dengan senyum tulus di wajahnya sebelum ia memeluknya tanpa peduli mereka sedang berada di depan penjara atau pakaian Seungyoon yang berbau apak.

"Sejak kau menumpahkan susu kepada binatang peliharaanku dua tahun lalu."

"Lalu kenapa baru sekarang?" tanya Seungyoon lagi dengan pipi memanas akibat orang tampan yang terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Karena saat ada pencuri masuk me manorku, aku mengenali itu adalah kau, sehingga aku menyadari bahwa kehidupanmu tak semulus hidupku dan aku ingin kau bahagia dan juga bebas sepertiku."

Seungyoon menatap Mino lalu balas memeluknya sebelum mengecup sekilas ujung hidung Mino dan tersenyum lebar karena ia merasa sangat tersentuh.

Jarang sekali ada yang memikirkannya hingga seperti itu dan suatu keberuntungan seorang Song Mino memikirkan Kang Seungyoon yang bahkan bukan apa-apa.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Mino."

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **OMAKE**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tahu tidak kenapa hasil curianmu selalu terjual dengan harga yang kau mau?"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau yang membelinya."

"Ding dong~ Yep! Dengan bantuan Seunghoon hyung, lalu aku dan dia mengembalikannya ke Manor yang benar!"

"Huh?! Jadi kau selalu bekerja sama dengan Seunghoon selama ini?"

"Tentu saja!"

"Termasuk saat ia mendatangi Kibum?"

"Tentu saja!"

"SIAL KAU SONG MINHO! DASAR MENYEBALKAN!"

"Sama-sama, Seungyoonie~"

* * *

 **A/N:**

halo /sembunyi dibalik selimut/

tanggal berapa sekarang? duh maaf banget ya banyak yang mengalihkan duniaku /lol/ (salahkan saja sibuk sekolah sama temen yang memaksa buat terjun ke dunia seventeen) (tapi saya cinta WINNER apapun yang terjadi kok) (fanfic ini buat seungyoonie sama mino by the way :D) maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan atau nggak ngefeel, karena ini dibuat sedikit terburu-buru :D

(btw biarkan incle ini berbahagia sejenak yha)

TANGGAL 23 APRIL ITU BLESS BANGET BUAT INNER CIRCLE YAY

PERTAMA ADA EXIT TOUR IN BUSAN (HOON PUNYA TATTO LAGI YAY)

KEDUA EPISODE PERTAMA HALF-MOON FRIENDS (SAYA CINTA INTERAKSI FLUFFY TAPI AGAK AWKWARD MEMBER WINNER SAMA PARA ANAK KECIL)

oke bye ini terlalu excited :D duh lets hope that EXIT: X bakal segera keluar (with that LaLa song too {})

thanks for reading buat chapter jinhoon kemarin sama chapter minyoon ini. maafkan akan keterlambatannya yang teramat sangat :( review dan biarkan aku tahu bagaimana pendapat kalian soal fanfic amburadul ini :)

special thanks buat **harmiyunia** (unnie maybe? i dunno what should i call you) yang udah ngingetin saya buat segera ngepost chapter yang ini :D makasih banget yaa~

/btw saya punya banyak ide minyoon gara-gara minyoon yang semakin cute akhir-akhir ini (foto yang dipost ksy di ig-nya buat ngucapin selamat ke mino) (kaos hadiah dari ksy yang akhir-akhir ini sering dipake mino) (mereka foto bareng pas sampe busan) (mereka ke busan duluan bertiga sama managernim) (ksy suka clingy sama mino) but i'm too busy :(/

(SORRY THIS A/N IS TOO MUCH)

 **love,**

 **dumpling-lion**


End file.
